Inquiring Minds
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: The FBI wants to make sure Booth and Brennan can still work together effectively, so they send them back to Sweets. BB attend their sessions while trying to keep Sweets out of their personal relationship. Series of related one-shots. COMPLETE.
1. Zone of Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Hey, hey, so ... this is going to be one long hiatus, huh? I've recently found this out and so I've decided to start this story about one of the things I miss the most in the show. It's going to be mostly T, but I'm going to rate it M, just in case I want to smut it up. If you likey, I'll post here periodically until the new season starts :)**  
><strong>

**Zone of Truth**

* * *

><p>"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," he said solemnly, his best professional tone in place. "Welcome back."<p>

The greeting raised all of Booth's hackles. "I _cannot_ even believe we're back here," he hissed to his partner. "It's like he has a pact with the devil or something."

"That's impossible," Brennan replied, even as her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something mildly offensive. "Though I agree, this seems quite unnecessary."

"Are you kidding me?" Despite the pep talk he'd given himself prior to this appointment, Sweets was quick to react. He had been determined to maintain his cool, but it was impossible when they were already talking to themselves as if he wasn't even in the room. "Did you really think the FBI wouldn't have something to say about two co-workers being romantically involved?"

Brennan sniffed. "I don't work for the FBI. I work for the Jeffersonian."

"Which contracts to the FBI," Sweets explained with a roll of his eyes; he knew she was being difficult on purpose. "C'mon, I know you guys know how this works. No way the FBI isn't going to demand some kind of reassurance regarding the viability of your professional partnership."

"Let me guess," Booth said sarcastically. "You have to provide that reassurance."

"I am to assess your partnership and make a recommendation on whether you should still work together in light of your new, personal relationship," he agreed and then his lips very nearly pursed in a pout. "A relationship I found out about when my boss came into my office yesterday and handed me a file. Not cool, guys."

Booth's chin tilted up in defiance. "It's no one's business but ours."

"If you were just two regular people, sure," Sweets sighed, already sensing the uphill battle. "But I'm afraid that your respective positions with the FBI make it their business as well."

"Booth and I are perfectly capable of doing our jobs," Brennan said haughtily. "And you should know that perfectly well."

"See, that's the thing," Sweets was quick to point out. "I _don't _know because in order for me to know I would have to assess how your personal relationship will impact—"

"Oh, that's a load of bullshit," Booth huffed, annoyance settling like a persistent itch between his shoulder blades. As much as he liked Sweets, he didn't want _anyone_ to be poking their fingers into his brand new relationship with his partner. "When have we ever been unable to do our jobs? When, Sweets, when?"

Booth was not a happy camper and Brennan automatically placed a soothing hand on his arm. "It's not his fault, Booth. The FBI is requiring this, not Sweets."

"Yeah, but I bet he's all chipper about it," he grumbled, sending Sweets an accusatory look. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I am not happy," he sniffed virtuously. "I merely believe that it is not so simple to just begin a personal relationship as you two believe and that conflict will be inevitable. I just want to be able to help you through that." He motioned to the sofa, indicating they should sit. "This will go a lot smoother if you decide to help me rather than fight me."

They both sat down, but Booth was still unwilling to play nice. "Why would we help you destroy our partnership?"

"That … that's harsh." Sweets gave a hurt look that was not at all feigned. "I've never tried to destroy your partnership, Agent Booth. I've always known how important is it to both of you and I've always only wanted to help. Always. I'm … I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise."

"Is he going to cry?" Brennan whispered loudly to her partner and Booth felt instantly guilty.

Hell, the kid did look like he was about to cry. And Booth knew he wasn't being exactly fair. It had been the FBI who demanded that the status of their partnership be evaluated. Booth almost wished he hadn't said anything. Except, one, he refused to hide and two, in a few months it was going to be pretty obvious that they'd changed the status of their partnership to _completely_ personal.

It could have been a lot worse than a few sessions with Sweets, Booth tried to console himself. Their partnership could have been severed on the spot. But it just rubbed him the wrong way that this new, incredible thing between them was going to be scrutinized under a psychological microscope. But if someone was going to do it, Booth guessed that someone who knew them and cared about them was probably the way to go.

He sighed. "That was uncalled for." Booth leaned back and tried to tone down his attitude. "I've never thought otherwise, Sweets. I just … I just don't like this."

"We like you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan piped in, feeling that Booth's words were not sufficient to ameliorate whatever emotional scar had just been inflicted upon their young therapist. She had never really understood the whole concept of _we are men, no words needed_. To her mind, it was always best to be as clear as possible. "We just don't like therapy."

Sweets smiled a little, touched by her earnestness. "I understand."

Booth's eyes locked on the man across from him and he said softly, "Do you?"

Sweets gave a solemn nod. He did understand. No one knew better than him just how protective these two had always been of their partnership. Sweets could only fathom that they would be exponentially more protective of their personal relationship. He'd always known that they would crush him like a bug if he ever tried to get between them. And that's when they were just partners. It didn't bear thinking about what they would do to him now.

"I promise you, I'm only here to help you."

Despite her willingness to soothe hurt feelings, Brennan still felt compelled to point out, "We don't need any help."

"I know for a fact that when it comes to preserving your partnership, you two have managed to compartmentalize a lot." Talk about an understatement. "But the truth is that compartmentalizing each other will be very different."

"Each other?"

"That's right, Agent Booth." Sweets tried to be as delicate as possible in his explanation. "For example, you arrested Dr. Brennan's father, but you were both able to compartmentalize and continue working together without adverse consequences."

"What's your point, Sweets?"

"Now, in order to continue working together effectively, you'll have to compartmentalize something immensely more complex." There were blank stares directed his way and he sighed in despair. "Your feelings, guys! Your feelings for each other."

Booth barked out a laugh. "And you think that'll be a problem? For who exactly, Sweets?"

"For both of you, Agent Booth."

"Where have you been the last four years?" Booth could hardly believe what he was hearing. There were days when he felt like the last six years of his life had been one big exercise in compartmentalization.

"I'm very compartmentalized," Brennan reminded serenely.

"Ah, yes, you both compartmentalized your personal feelings for a very long time." He gave a smug smile. "But that's not happening anymore, is it? I mean, the reason we're here is precisely because you both stopped compartmentalizing. Just partners doesn't apply anymore, everything's a lot more personal now, correct?"

Brennan made two pairs of eyes widen in surprise when she murmured, "It's always been personal between us."

Sweets recovered first. "Maybe so, but now it's out there. Don't you see the difference?" He almost bounced in his chair, as if by virtue of his energy he could _make_ them see. "When you're in the field, for example, your concern for each other colors your actions. And now, that concern won't be only for your partner, but for your significant other as well."

"Believe me, Sweets," Booth said starkly, "I never forget who's in the field with me and what she means to me."

"And so I should assume that you will still be taking Dr. Brennan into the field with you?"

"Bones is my partner, Sweets," he said with finality, but Brennan caught the barely perceptible hesitation in the sideways glance he threw at her. He was thinking about the baby and she knew that despite his words, there would be some major changes to their partnership they had yet to discuss.

Sweets caught the veiled glances and deduced there was a silent conversation going on right in front of his face. Only problem was, he had no idea what was being said. It was teeth-grindingly frustrating when they did that.

"Guys, this is a zone of truth," he felt compelled to remind them. "Truth is always imperative for effective communication. And no session can be productive without effective communication." Feeling he had fully conveyed the gravity of his message, Sweets gave them expectant looks. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

It wouldn't be a secret forever, but for a little while more, at least, it was their secret to keep. With identical shrugs and equally bland expressions, Booth and Brennan answered together.

"No."


	2. Young Doctor Sweets

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: So couple of things I wanted to clarify 'cause there might be some confusion.

1) I don't think the FBI forbids fraternization between co-workers but I do think it's feasible they would require, at the very least, some kind of proof when it's two partners getting involved that it won't affect their work (just like they required it when Booth arrested Max). I have no idea how protocol works for these things, but I would imagine a relationship with someone in another division would be a lot different that a relationship with your partner. Even two agents working together who are not partners would not raise as many caution flags. So I don't think the issue between BB is that they both work for the FBI (i.e. like Brennan/Hacker or Cam/Booth) but rather that they are partners. So it's not that the FBI is forbidding their relationship, but rather that they want adequate assurances that it won't affect their partnership. Does this make sense to you all? Or is it only making sense in my sleep-addled brain?

2) I don't envision this being very angsty. I apologize if the "session with Sweets" concept was misleading in some way, but I don't see BB having truly deep, emotional discussions in front of Sweets. I think they have revealed some vulnerabilities in the past during sessions and Sweets has witnessed it, and I might try my hand at that, but that's about it. There might be some tiny bit of angst, but mostly this story will be about fun, BB sessions. At least, that's the plan right now. We've just had a very angsty season, so I feel the need for plain old fun. If you need your angsty fix, there are many stories out there (some I even wrote myself) that will happily provided it. :)

Okay, sorry for the long a/n, we good? All right. Enjoy!

**Young Doctor Sweets **

* * *

><p>The slinky bobbed up and down in Booth's hands and Sweets made a mental note to remove it from the table before the next session.<p>

"I thought we agreed that you guys would cooperate," he sighed after about twenty minutes of utter and complete silence.

"We're here, Sweets." Booth's bored voice. "What do you want from us?"

"You do know that I can't make a valid recommendation unless I actually understand how your professional partnership has been affected."

"It hasn't, Sweets, okay," Booth huffed in impatience. "We're still the same, all right. Only we …"

"Engage in sexual intercourse now," Brennan finished for him.

"Okay, not what I was going to say, Bones."

"Well, it's true." Booth looked aggravated and her own impatience with his attitude on the topic had her giving him an incredulous look. "What? I'm sure Sweets has deduced that we have sex." Immediately, her head whipped around in concern. "You have, right?"

"Um…"

Deer-caught-in-the headlights was the only way to describe that look and Booth fought back a smirk. He caught Brennan's eye, wondering if she'd done it on purpose and her innocent gaze gave her away. She was having way too much fun at Sweets' expense and he couldn't help joining in.

"You'd better not be picturing me and Bones having sex, Sweets," he warned in his best mild yet dangerous tone.

The kid's eyes were damn near dilated. "What? No!" he yelped.

"Oh, my god, Bones, he is!" Booth gasped in pretty convincing outrage. "That's just wrong, Sweets."

"I'm not!" His protest fell on deaf ears.

"Perhaps he's sexually deprived now that Ms. Wick is no longer available for sexual congress," Brennan provided helpfully. "Studies have shown that lack of sexual contact can lead to an increase—"

"Stop!" Sweets nearly screeched the word. "Wha—no, that's … no, just stop. I don't even …" He took a deep breath and raised a hand. "Quiet. Just … don't talk. I need a minute."

They watched Sweets lower his head, hands at his temple in what seemed to be abject despair. Booth's lips compressed to hold back the bark of laughter that was just itching to escape. Taking advantage of Sweets' closed eyes; he turned his head and brushed a kiss against Brennan's cheek.

"So evil," he whispered into her ear. "Look what you did to the poor kid."

"You helped," she whispered back, giving him a poke. "You think we broke him?"

Before Booth could answer, Sweets raised his head and drilled them with that intense stare that could be just a little bit creepy. "I have no interest in your sex life."

"Good," Booth muttered.

"I have no problems being honest about it." Brennan couldn't resist.

"Bones!"

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets jumped in, half terrified she really would start talking about it. "I assure you, that won't be necessary."

"Sweets, how about we call it a day, okay?" Booth jumped up from the couch and neatly pocketed the slinky. "Let's go, Bones."

All innocence, Brennan followed her partner's lead. Sweets put up a half-hearted protest, but in all honesty, he knew when a session was a lost cause. And the point when Agent Booth became agitated and Dr. Brennan turned bluntly inappropriate was always it. Of course, it didn't help that at that particular point, Sweets found it almost impossible to regain his professional equilibrium. He had discovered it was always best to retreat and regroup.

"See you next week," he said weakly, blank legal pad falling with a thud onto the coffee table.

Without response, Booth and Brennan quickly slipped out of the office. Once the door closed behind them, she turned to her partner. "You do know I wasn't actually going to talk about—"

"Of course I knew," Booth confirmed, giving her a conspiratorial grin. "Only one in that room who actually thought you might was Sweets."

"I'm an excellent actress," Brennan bragged, eyes shining brightly. "And he's so very young."

Booth chuckled appreciatively. "That helps too."


	3. Xbox and Toothpaste

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: More fluffy fun. Shout-out to _NatesMama_ for her suggestion. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Xbox and Toothpaste **

* * *

><p>It was amazing what could be learned through careful observation.<p>

Human beings were incredibly complex and yet their behavior so often provided a minefield of clues. It was part of the reason why he found his job so satisfying. There was so much that could be learned through simple body language, even when someone was reluctant to reveal anything.

His two favorite patients took body language communication to a whole new level. It was quite fascinating, really. They were secretive and private about so much and yet they often revealed more through their body language than through mere words.

"Dr. Brennan, would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"There's nothing bothering me."

Sweets' eyebrows lifted. "You're obviously irritated with Agent Booth."

Her back went ramrod straight. "How could you possibly know that?"

He didn't bother to sigh. Sweets had long ago accepted that she would always sound surprised by psychological insight. "The way you're sitting, Dr. Brennan. It's very telling."

"That's preposterous. I'm sitting the same way I always sit."

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong." He prepared to wow them with his mad skills. "Did you know that before you became romantically involved you would almost always sit on opposite sides?"

Booth scoffed. "What?"

"That's right. There was always a very precise distance. Very understandable because to sit closer together would have indicated a willingness to invade each other's personal space. Something you were both very careful not to do …"

"That's incorrect," Brennan interrupted gleefully. "Booth has never had a problem invading my personal space."

"… when in the presence of third parties," he finished as if she hadn't interrupted. "I'll bet that when you were alone, you both tended to be more relaxed with the limitations you self-imposed on your relationship for many years. But you adhered to those limits very precisely when—"

"All right, Sweets, stop shrinking and make your point."

"Look at the way you are sitting now," he gestured to the small space between them. "Much closer together. Agent Booth, last week, your arm was resting along the back of the couch and at least twice, you were playing with Dr. Brennan's hair."

Booth had to fight his blush. "Was not," he mumbled.

"But today, Dr. Brennan, despite the close proximity, your body is angled away from Agent Booth," he pointed out. "Your posture is stiff and you keep frowning in his direction. You're clearly irritated and I believe it would be helpful if you talked about it."

Her eyes flickered and then she said carefully, "We've merely had a disagreement about some unfortunate habits Booth has."

"Oh, here we go." Booth turned to his partner and Sweets watched in expectation. "You picked a fight over the toothpaste, but I know this is really about Parker's Xbox."

Sweets blinked. "Um, what?"

"No, it's really about the toothpaste," Brennan denied.

"Nope. Don't believe you." Booth turned to Sweets. "See, she _says_ I squeeze the toothpaste wrong. I mean, is there some science to it or something? The middle, the bottom, what's the difference?"

"Well, Agent Booth, squeezing from the middle—"

"Rhetorical, Sweets," he dismissed, ignoring their audience and turning to Brennan. "Bones, I know you. C'mon, do you think there's any way I'm going to believe this is about toothpaste?"

"Fine, but it does annoy me that you don't squeeze from the bottom of the tube."

"Okay, I'm gonna work on it, I promise, but you gotta stop being mad about the Xbox."

"Why won't you let him keep it?"

"Because it's not his birthday or Christmas, or any other type of special occasion," Booth explained once again. "And you can't just give a kid a very expensive toy simply because he asks for it."

Her jaw clenched stubbornly. "I promised him, he could have it, Booth. Don't make me go back on my word."

"Bones …" She'd been arguing with him on this for the last two days so he knew she wasn't backing down, but he didn't want Parker to start thinking that all he had to do was ask for something and it'd be handed to him. Except that it seemed that when his son was with Brennan that was pretty much all he had to do.

"Guys…" Sweets tried to reclaim their attention. "What's going on?"

"Booth had Parker this past weekend, but he got called in to the office, so I watched him for a little bit."

"They went to the mall and Bones apparently said yes to everything Parker wanted." Mostly, it had been small stuff, but the four hundred dollar Xbox had nearly given Booth a heart attack.

"I didn't know there was some kind of rule about gift-buying, Booth," she protested, her gaze so earnest and brilliant, Booth could feel himself weakening. "It didn't seem like a big deal to me and I was just trying to make him happy." Her voice went small and unsure. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"No, Bones, c'mon, that's not …" he sighed, acutely aware of Sweets' avid presence. "You know you're great with Parker. And he thinks you're the coolest person there is and that's not going to change just because you say no to him once in a while."

"Children need boundaries, Dr. Brennan," Sweets piped in. "It is inherent in the parental role to impose those boundaries, even when unpleasant."

"I don't have any experience with the parental role," she whispered, turning stricken eyes to Booth. "I don't know anything about it. My experience with children has been minimal. I am completely unprepared to—"

"Hey, hey," he interrupted, able to hear the rising anxiety in her voice. Reaching out, he clasped her hand. "Look at me, Bones." Her eyes were wide and panicky and Booth wanted to reassure her without alerting Sweets as to the trigger behind the sudden panic. "Parker loves you and you're great with him. Being a parent is trial and error, you kinda learn by doing, all right. You're never going to have all the answers; but that doesn't mean you're unprepared. You're not unprepared for _anything_, Bones."

His eyes bored into her, willing her to understand. _We are not unprepared for anything, least of all our baby_. Booth hoped to god that Sweets' shrinky antenna didn't start quivering in suspicion. Brennan must have been thinking the same thing because he saw her swallow and compose herself.

"I promise I will consult with you in the future before buying entertainment items for Parker with significant price tags," she conceded. "But it was my decision to buy him that toy and to force him to return it seems like a penalty when he's done nothing wrong."

"You're right," he acknowledged, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over her hand. "And I don't want you to feel like you have to run it by me whenever you feel like buying something for Parker. That's not what I'm talking about. But, you know, big stuff, that's probably the kind of thing we should talk about."

"I understand." Her lips quirked. "But you should know that I'm not going to forget about your unfortunate toothpaste habits."

Booth gave her a charm smile. "Never thought you would."

"That was very impressive conflict resolution."

Booth blinked, remembering they had a captive audience. "Yeah, well, we've been partners for a long time, Sweets. We've gotten pretty good at conflict resolution."

"You know, it's really fascinating how you two can adopt the dynamics of your partnership and apply them to your personal relationship."

"Oh, I recognize that tone." Booth jumped up from the couch, making a pretense of looking at his watch. "Look at that, our time's up. And no, you can't write another book about us."

"I wasn't—"

"No."

Brennan quickly got up too. "I concur with Booth."

"Wait, no, I—"

"See you next week." Booth opened the door for Brennan and turned one more time to a pouting Sweets. "And, by the way, next week the answer will still be no."


	4. What Came Before

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Okay, I know this isn't a Fated update and I do fully intend to update that soon, but writing AU that's still IC is hard and so that story just goes slower. Plus, it has a plot and timeline and all that stuff that reminds me why writing one-shots is so much better, lol. But seriously, I will be updating, so for now, just try and enjoy some BB therapy fluff! **  
><strong>

**What Came Before **

* * *

><p>"I think we should go."<p>

"You just want an excuse to miss therapy."

"Yes and this is our window." How did she not get that? "If he's late, why should we wait?"

"Because it's only been a few minutes and you know he'll just reschedule us if we leave."

In the face of her logic, he just hissed in annoyance. "This sucks." Booth closed his eyes and let his head thunk back against the couch. "Have I mentioned that being back in therapy sucks?"

"Yes. Repeatedly." Her head tilted curiously. "Why are you so upset by this?"

Booth's eyes snapped open. "Are you telling me that you're enjoying being back here?"

"No, but you seem even more reticent that before." Which was saying a lot. "What's the matter, Booth?"

"Nothing." Brennan stared at him impassively and he sighed. "I just … I don't know, I guess being back here reminds me of … before."

"Before?"

"Yes. Before when we would come here and pretend." Booth wasn't one for introspection, but likely because Sweets wasn't around to psychoanalyze, he confessed. "Before when we would sit here and tell Sweets we were just partners and then hide behind our partnership. Before when there were so many lines we were afraid to cross and I began to think that just partners was actually all we were ever going to be."

"Booth …"

"Maybe it's irrational, Bones, but being back here, it's too much like before and before sucked."

"W-what about now?" She posed the question even though it sounded too much like something Sweets would ask. "Does now suck?"

"What? Of course not!" Booth leaned forward. "That's the point, Bones. Now's the best and I … I don't want to be back here."

"Resuming therapy does not mean going back to …before."

"I know that. It's just …"

"We are _not_ just partners anymore." She scooted closer to him on the couch. "We have breakfast together _after_ spending the night together and we kiss now even if there is no mistletoe and we can't go back to before because that would mean I am no longer allowed to touch you whenever I want and I'd find that unacceptable."

His eyes widened and then his smile spread. "Bones, that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say."

"No. Not romantic, just a logical explanation for why therapy now could never be like therapy before."

He wound his fingers through her hair. "Come here."

Brennan smiled even as her lips parted willingly against his. It was obvious that she'd said the right thing and it left her nearly giddy. For once, she was the one offering reassurance and she rather enjoyed the role reversal. Obviously, she had said _precisely_ the right thing because he attacked her mouth cheerfully. When he pressed her back against the couch and cupped his hand around her jaw, Brennan made a mental note to remember the exact words because apparently they were magic words.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, I was stuck—whoa!"

"Sweets!" Booth wrenched his mouth away from Brennan. "Anybody teach you how to knock?"

"Wh—it's my office!"

"You're late, Dr. Sweets."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I was stuck in traffic." He looked from one to the other in amazement. For years, he'd barely even seen them touch and all of a sudden they were making out on his couch. "Good thing I wasn't five minutes later."

"Hey, watch it." Booth sent a deadly glare.

"I don't believe you're in any position to judge considering you and Miss Wick have—"

"Okay." Sweets chuckled uncomfortably. "Let's just pretend I didn't see anything."

"You _didn't_ see anything." Booth rolled his shoulders back and crossed his arms. "It was just a kiss, Sweets."

_With tongue_. The thought flashed across his mind, but Sweets wisely refrained from pointing that out. "All right, let's try and focus."

"By all means," Booth said dryly. "And hey, thanks for joining us, by the way."

"I told you there was traffic."

"Bones and I managed to get here on time."

"You're coming from a completely different direction," Sweets protested. He took a deep breath and sat down. "How about we get started?"

As always, it was a little bit like pulling teeth. He asked questions and they answered only when they felt like it. Otherwise, they evaded and prevaricated. Sweets didn't fool himself into thinking they were sharing the really important stuff with him. He just hoped that they were sharing enough for him to accurately assess their partnership.

After the third snappy reply by Booth, he tried a different approach. "Agent Booth, can I ask you why you've been so hostile to therapy?" Sweets didn't miss the exchange of veiled glances. "Even Dr. Brennan who, let's be honest, despises psychology, has been more cooperative than you."

"I don't despise it," Brennan corrected. "I just fail to see the merit of such an imprecise science."

"Look, Sweets, I'm trying here, okay." Booth figured he could afford to play a little nicer after Brennan's reminder about the difference between what came before and what was going on now. "I know you have a job to do and I'm not going to try and stonewall you. But some things are private and you're just gonna have to accept that."

"Fair enough." Sweets reached for his briefcase and flicked the latch. "All right, before our next session, I'm going to need you to fill out these questionnaires and do it honestly."

Booth just barely prevented himself from groaning out loud. "Ah, jeez …" Brennan elbowed him and he coughed. "I mean, yeah, sure. No problem."

"Now, remember, don't write what you think I want to hear. Just answer honestly and don't share your responses."

"Of course." Brennan picked up the questionnaire with affronted dignity. "I would never cheat." She sent Booth a pointed glare and he just sighed, knowing there was no way he would be able to convince her to let him take a look at her answers.

Everything was different now, true. But comfortingly enough, some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**p.s. So, to give myself a limit for this story, I thought I'd do a backwards alphabet and if I post weekly or so, that would mean this would end in time for the premiere. So, if anyone has thoughts for what V should be, let's hear it! :)**_


	5. Vincent Nigel Murray, We Loved You Best

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: He was my favorite and I couldn't pass this up.

**Vincent Nigel Murray, We Loved You Best**

* * *

><p>"Guys, we could have rescheduled for another day."<p>

"That's not necessary, Dr. Sweets."

"Grief should not be brushed aside. It isn't healthy."

It was two months to the date since Vincent's death and it was impossible to think of anything else. Sweets had called both of them separately and offered to reschedule but had gotten the same response from each one.

_No need to reschedule. We'll be there. _

"How is talking about it any healthier?" Brennan said in that toneless voice that always meant she was trying to control her emotions. "Vincent is not … he's not even buried here. We can't even go to his grave and talk to his decomposing flesh."

Sweets' head tilted inquiringly. "Um … decomposing flesh?"

"Well, it's not like we would be able to actually talk to Mr. Nigel Murray," Brennan explained, all reason. "But I've learned from Booth that the act of talking to the deceased can be comforting even though they cannot hear you."

"Ah." Sweets nodded in understanding. "But you know, Dr. Brennan, there's no rule that says a grave site is required in order to talk to someone who is gone. If talking to Vincent helps you in any way, you can do that anywhere." His hands spread to indicate the room. "Even here."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Sweets," Booth said warningly. "Don't push."

Sweets stifled his frustrated sigh. There was no point in reminding them that pushing was often a part of therapeutic success.

"Dr. Brennan, remember when we talked about feeling a situation, rather than—"

"Sweets!"

"No, Booth, this is my job." He'd dropped the Agent, which always meant he was feeling rather annoyed and less inclined to be deferential. "You two are here so that I can assess whether you can still do your jobs effectively. Part of that assessment involves your emotional well-being. Vincent's death was a traumatic and painful event and pretending it didn't happen is not healthy in any way."

Brennan's eyes lit up. "I know it happened and I have _never_ pretended otherwise. I think about it every time I walk into the lab, into my office, up the forensics platform. Even every time I feed my iguana I remember what happened to Vincent. So do _not_ dare tell me that I pretend at anything!"

She was breathing a little hard, her voice a little hoarse in that way it got when she was fierce about something. Instinctively, Booth wanted to hug her, but he knew that would have to wait until they were alone.

"I didn't mean to imply you had forgotten, Dr. Brennan," Sweets soothed in that calm, therapist voice. "I merely meant that sometimes we believe pain can be handled better if we do not acknowledge it, but that's almost never the case."

"I can acknowledge my pain, Dr. Sweets," she replied, more composed now. "I simply choose to do it in private." When he gave that raised eyebrow look that always meant he expected her to elaborate, Brennan sighed. "I … I've been reading Vincent's thesis."

Booth came to attention. "You have?" He was surprised. She never talked about her dead student and like Sweets, he had been a little worried that she wasn't dealing with it well. It was something Booth would have never mentioned to Sweets. He knew she processed everything, including emotions, at her own pace and he'd been giving her time. But after they shipped Vincent's body home, she'd never so much as mentioned his name and Booth had begun to worry.

"Yes. It's … it's quite brilliant. He was so young and …" She breathed deeply, trying to corral her emotions, but it was impossible to miss the tears behind her voice. "So much youth and potential, just … just gone." Brennan looked at her partner. "I've been reading his dissertation and offering suggestions as if he were still alive. I … I know it's silly, but …"

"It's not silly, Dr. Brennan."

This time, Booth reached out and held her hand. Over the last two months, at least twice a week, she'd been getting home to him later than usual and looking so very sad, it made him ache. Now he knew why. Those were probably the days she stayed in her office reading a dissertation that would never be defended.

"He was one of my brightest students," she whispered. "I wish …I wish I'd told him that … I wish … I can be very harsh, you know and—"

"Aw, Bones, no." Booth rubbed his thumb soothingly over her knuckles. "That kid thought being your student was like winning the lottery. They all do. You're a great teacher."

"I would have to agree, Dr. Brennan."

"How would you know?"

"When I was writing my book, I interviewed all your interns." Sweets smiled in nostalgia. That book had been his baby and even if it had turned out totally wrong, you always love your baby. "Vincent told me that he enjoyed regaling you with random facts just to see what you would say."

Brennan smiled slightly. "He did know a prodigious amount of irrelevant but often fascinating information."

"Did you know that apparently J. Edgar Hoover liked to fire FBI agents who had sweaty palms when shaking hands?" Booth offered.

Sweets smiled. "Vincent told you that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, remembering when Vincent had imparted that particular nugget of information. Booth had stopped by the lab to pick up Bones and found the kid pacing nervously. Turned out the body had been liquefying and the loss of the bones, along with any evidence, had him feeling quite anxious.

"_Don't worry, kid," Booth had told him. "Bones won't fire you just 'cause you got sweaty palms."_

"He shouldn't have died," Brennan whispered sadly.

"No, he shouldn't have, Dr. Brennan," Sweets agreed solemnly.

"C'mon, Bones, let's go raise a glass to Vincent."

Still holding her hand, Booth got up and Brennan followed suit. "Would you like to come, Dr. Sweets?"

"No, that's all right." Sweets smiled, touched as always by Brennan's earnest invitations. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. You guys go ahead."

It wasn't until that night that Booth got to hug Brennan. She sobbed softly. It was the first time since Vincent's death that she allowed herself to do so and just like that night, Booth held her tightly while she cried.


	6. Unfair Advantage

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Mmm, okay Sweets seems to be a pretty polarizing character-you either love him or hate him and going off the anemic response to the last few chapters of this, it seems he's not that popular. If that's the case, that's cool, but I'd rather know now before going further on the alphabet. I like Sweets personally, but I don't really see the point in writing something people are not going to enjoy reading. I could still change the direction of this, so I would love some honesty. That's not an invitation to trash the character of Sweets, but just to let me know if I should change this story. Thanks!

**Unfair Advantage **

* * *

><p>"Oh, stop looking at me like that." He gave a defensive shrug. "I'll have your precious questionnaire for you next week."<p>

Brennan extended hers in Sweets' direction. "Here's mine."

"I appreciate your timeliness, Dr. Brennan."

They were supposed to turn them in during the last session, but amidst the sad memories of Vincent's death, Sweets forgot to ask for them.

"Of course. I see little value in procrastinating."

Booth gave her a dirty look. "Thanks, Bones."

"Well, Booth, I told you to stop postponing it, didn't I?" Every night she had reminded him to answer the questionnaire and every night he'd said the same thing. _I'll get to it later_. When her reminders started to become more insistent, he would end the conversation by picking her up and carrying her to bed. "Perhaps you should have listened to me."

"I cannot believe you're taking Sweets' side," he pouted, affronted by her betrayal.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." She lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "Aren't you the one that told me that unpleasant tasks should be completed as quickly as possible? What's the truism … like ripping off a band-aid, right? That's what you always say."

"I can hear you." Sweets heaved out an annoyed sigh. He did not care for the lumping of his extremely rad and insightful questionnaire under the heading of 'unpleasant task'. "I'm right here."

"You know, it's not my fault I had better stuff to do than fill out that stupid test."

"It's not a test—"

"What? And you think I didn't?" Brennan sniffed. "Believe me; my time would have been better spent doing almost anything else."

"Still right here, guys."

"If Sweets feels like he needs us to answer a number of meaningless questions in order to be able to do his job, then we should just comply."

"No," he protested with some dignity. "Not meaningless. Those questions are specifically … oh, forget it. The point is, I need that questionnaire back, Agent Booth."

"Oh relax, Sweets. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Booth smirked. "You'll get your little test back."

Sweets gave Brennan an aggrieved look that fairly begged for help. "Dr. Brennan, would you please make sure—"

"Don't worry, Dr. Sweets, I will make sure he completes it before our next session."

"Hey, Bones is not the boss of me."

Now it was Sweets' turn to smirk. "Yeah, you go on thinking that."

Brennan smiled angelically and Booth glared. Very rarely did Brennan and Sweets join forces against him, but when they did, it drove him nuts. Two squinty brains against his was an unfair advantage. "You know, turning my partner against me is not going to endear you to me any, Sweets."

"That's very melodramatic, Agent Booth," Sweets said calmly. "Not to mention a very aggressive turn of phrase."

"Oh, jeez." Booth turned to his partner with an aggrieved look of his own. "See what you did?"

She smiled in amusement at his agitation. Brennan would deny it, but she did enjoy it a little bit when he got all wound up like this. "And what would that be?"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look." He leaned towards her and gave her puppy dog eyes. "I don't like it when you conspire with Sweets. Not fair, Bones."

"That's quite paranoid." Sweets' smile was full of smug. "No one is conspiring."

"You'll get your questionnaire when you get it." Booth was putting his foot down. "And I don't care if you run to mommy."

"Am I supposed to be his mother in this scenario?" Brennan's nose wrinkled. "I don't think I like that, Booth."

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"If I were Sweets' mother, he would have never gone into psychology."

"And back to this," Sweets huffed. "Just once, Dr. Brennan, could you please let it go. Psychology is a recognized field of science and a valid one. You know this."

"It's a soft science."

Booth leaned back with a satisfied smirk at Sweets' predictable reaction. He huffed and puffed as Brennan drove him up the wall with her unflattering views on psychology. For the rest of the session, they squabbled between themselves, taking digs at each other's respective fields.

The questionnaire wasn't brought up again, in fact, Booth was mostly forgotten. He smiled smugly and watched the show. Brennan was mostly winning and if Sweets hadn't been so annoying today, Booth might have felt a little bit sorry for the kid. From personal experience, he knew arguing with Temperance Brennan was no walk in the park. It required endurance and skill or she would crush you to a pulp. Booth considered it almost its own unique field of study, one in which he was the leading expert.

Sweets, on the other hand, was just a mere novice and despite his brave efforts, he was no match for her. At the end of the session, Brennan walked out the door the clear victor and Booth turned to Sweets with a sympathetic smile.

"Buckle up, Sweets." Booth's sympathy was heavily tempered with amusement. "Give it a few more years and it might just be a fair fight."

Sweets heard Booth's chuckle as he closed the door and found himself checking the childish impulse to stick out his tongue.


	7. Twenty Questions

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Well, it seems the Sweets lovers came out of the woodworks. For the non-lovers, I will attempt to make you happy, as well. And you know me, sooner or later, there will be smut, lol. But for this, I tried something a little different. Enjoy!

**Twenty Questions **

* * *

><p>Hunched over his desk, Sweets scribbled madly on a yellow legal pad.<p>

Finally, Booth had returned his questionnaire with a little sticky post attached to it. _Because I said I would, not because Bones made me._

He'd spent a good couple of hours analyzing their responses. Unsurprising, they often expressed the same sentiment in completely different ways.

Case in point.

**Question 1: Describe your partnership. **

_Booth's superior investigative skills and my scientific expertise blend together effectively, leading to the apprehension and successful prosecution of murderers. _

_Bones does her brilliant bone thing, I do my cop thing and we catch the bad guy._

For the most part, Brennan penned relatively long responses full of three syllable words. Booth tended to answer in quick, pithy sentences.

**Question 5: Has your partnership changed?**

_Of course it has. It would be foolish to think otherwise. Our relationship has been redefined; parameters have been shifted and adjusted. Consequently, we must learn to navigate these changes, both personally and professionally._

_Yes. Our partnership goes beyond our work and we don't hide from that anymore._

And then there were the questions were Brennan saw no reason not to get to the point.

**Question 9: How has your partnership changed?**

_We engage in sexual intercourse now. Also, we go on dates. Real ones._

Booth would have been rather horrified by that, considering he was rather more poetic in his response.

Sweets thought it very telling that the sexual element to their relationship was really the only major change in their partnership. As far as he could tell, they went about solving cases in much the same way as before. For the most part, the transition seemed fairly smooth, but from some of their responses, Sweets had the feeling he wasn't getting complete honesty from them.

**Question 12**: **In your opinion, how has your personal relationship impacted your professional partnership?**

_It hasn't. We do our jobs and then we go home together. End of story, Sweets._

Brennan's answer had carried much the same dismissive tone and Sweets tsked to himself. Maybe the basics of their partnership didn't change, but that did not mean that their personal relationship did not impact them professionally. If they really thought that, they were kidding themselves.

**Question 16:** **Within the context of your professional partnership, name one thing you wish you could modify about your partner? (Nothing is not an acceptable response.)**

_If you use this to split us up, I'll hurt you. But … sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I could get her to be just a little bit more cautious in the field_.

_Booth is an exceptional partner, even if he sometimes leaps to conclusions. I would never trust anyone with my life the way I trust Booth. But … I wish … Sometimes, I don't want him to be him. I don't want him to risk himself for anyone, even me_.

Right. No impact at all. Wow, they were something else. Still, he was fairly impressed with the candor of their answers. To be fair, though Booth and Brennan were often obsessively private, when it came to protecting their partnership there was nothing they wouldn't do. Even opening up and answering questions they'd rather not.

But at the end of the day, it all came down to one simple thing.

**Question 20: If necessary, could you successfully work with another partner?**

_I can work with anyone 'cause I'm a friendly kinda guy, but I only have one partner and that's Bones. End of discussion._

_I've told you repeatedly I won't work with anybody else. I dislike repeating myself, Dr. Sweets._

There was a perfunctory knock on his door and he swiveled around to greet Booth and Brennan. There was a laugh as the door opened and whatever Booth just said to her got him a quick slap on the arm. Sweets bit back a smirk. It was still kind of shocking to see them behaving so plainly flirtatiously.

"Hey, guys." He picked up his legal pad and took his seat in front of them. "Thank you for your candid responses." There were noncommittal noises and Sweets merely smiled serenely. "I'd like to address some of them."

With steely determination, Sweets simply ignored Booth's quiet groan and Brennan's pinchy face and pushed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**Okay, S up next. Any words or phrases you can think of, bring 'em on!**_


	8. Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A little different, but hopefully still keeping within the general theme.

**Speak of the Devil and He Shall Appear**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing," she answered, but her gaze was trained firmly on her untouched potato soup.

"Bones," he said softly and waited for her to look at him. "C'mon, don't you think I know by now when something's up with you?" His fingertips touched hers across the table. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to discuss it, Booth."

"That didn't fly when we were just partners and it sure as hell not gonna fly now." She'd been upset all weekend and he was sure it had something to do with their Saturday session with Sweets. Booth had tried to wait, knowing it was always better to let her take the first step, but it was already Wednesday and that constant frown between her brows had yet to go away. "Please, let me make it better."

"You can't."

"I can try," he insisted. "Bones—"

"Sweets is going to split us up," she blurted out, her voice a mix of dejection and anger. "And it'll be my fault."

Booth blinked. "Um, what?"

"The answers in my questionnaire," she explained in self-disgust. "I don't believe they were satisfactory. I didn't answer them right and now he's going to separate us."

"Bones …" he struggled to say something reassuring. "There's no right or wrong answer. Sweets said it himself."

Brennan scoffed. "I don't believe that. You saw the way he looked when he was going over our answers."

"Uh …" Honestly, Booth hadn't picked up on anything. In fact, the entire session had been less annoying that he'd expected. "Bones, he was just asking his regular shrinky questions." Nothing all that different than what usually went on at their sessions. "Why are you so upset?"

"He's worried we won't be able to compartmentalize our feelings when we're in the field." Brennan looked at Booth and then away. "And I think … I think some of my answers may have led him to believe that he's right to be concerned."

Sweets had harped on this particular subject and to be fair, Booth had to recognize that it was a valid concern. Still, his partner's anxiety had him wondering what she'd written down. "You want to tell me what you said?"

For a moment, he thought she might refuse, but then she sighed. "Among other things, I … I said I didn't want you to risk your life. Not for me, not for anyone," Brennan added defiantly.

"Oh, Bones." He laced their fingers together across the table and squeezed gently. "You know it's my job." Not to mention that he would risk his life for her every damn day if he had to.

"I know. I know! Which is why it's completely irrational and Sweets it's going to realize that I've allowed our personal relationship to affect my objectivity. It will lead him to question the viability of our partnership and—"

"Whoa, whoa," Booth almost chuckled at the way his normally calm partner was winding herself up. "You know, for someone who doesn't like psychology, you sure are throwing a lot of it out there."

Brennan gave him a stern glare. "This is serious."

"I know it is, but I think you're over analyzing this whole thing." Before she could protest, he added, "Look, Sweets is not going to split us up because you admitted that you worry about me in the field."

"How do you know?"

"Because I admitted the same thing. It's normal, Bones."

"What?" Brennan looked aghast. "That's terrible, Booth. Now, Sweets will have twice as much evidence to support his conclusions."

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join you?" As if they'd conjured him up with their conversation, Sweets popped up next to their table.

At the same time, Booth and Brennan's fingers untangled. Sweets took the seat next to Booth and immediately noticed the hostile look Brennan aimed his way. "Everything okay, Dr. Brennan?"

"Sweets, tell Bones you're not going to split us up just because we copped to being a little worried about each other in the field."

"What?"

"I knew that stupid questionnaire of yours was going to be trouble," Booth sighed in mild annoyance. "Just tell her, Sweets."

"Agent Booth, I—I can't make promises like that," he sputtered. "You know it's my job to evaluate—"

"See, I told you he was going to split us up."

"I didn't say that!"

Booth's phone rang, cutting through the raised voices. Brennan sat quietly, staring daggers at Sweets.

"C'mon, Bones, we've got a case." Booth sprang into motion and landed a rather hard pat to Sweets' shoulder. "We'll talk about this later."

With another unfriendly look, Brennan rose from her chair, as well. They walked out the door and left a somewhat bemused Sweets—and the check—behind.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**R** is up next. It's pretty helpful for me when I have suggestions, so don't be shy.

P.S. To everyone that's commented on this-or any other story, a big, big thank you. I've been trying to update daily, but response seems rather anemic lately and I'm always happy to know that someone's reading. Believe me, comments-whether praise or constructive feedback-are always very, very nice.


	9. Reality of the Situation

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who commented and everyone that left suggestions for R, they really, really help to get the wheels turning. In other news, this story is **M** for a reason, so that I could throw in the smut when I so desired and well ... it was time, don't you think? :)

**Reality of the Situation **

* * *

><p>Booth rolled on his side, his chest hitting her warm, bare back. Automatically, he slid an arm around her waist, pressing close. His hand splayed on her tummy and he traced the small bump that she was still easily concealing with clothes. Her fingertips traced over his arm and he realized she was awake.<p>

"Mmm, good morning," he murmured, placing a sleepy kiss to the back of her neck. "I wanna stay in bed all day."

"We can't." She sounded a lot more awake than Booth. "We have to meet Sweets."

Booth groaned. "Remind me again why we scheduled these for Saturday morning?"

"Convenience."

"Ugh, this isn't right." Booth was feeling particularly anti-session at the moment. "Saturday mornings should be for staying in and making love, not for freaking sessions with Sweets."

"With three schedules to coordinate, this was the best time," Brennan reminded him.

Booth groaned. "Let's not go."

"That would be irresponsible."

Another groan. The kind that said _I don't want to hear it_. "Bones …"

"Booth."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "But we're up and naked, so …"

Brennan chuckled a little and pretended to evade his playful kisses. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're a genius," he teased, running a hand up to palm one full breast. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

With quick reflexes, she turned and shoved him on his back. Brennan straddled him, their mutual state of undress making the action that much more effective. They tended to fall asleep clothed, but their relatively new _I can't believe you're mine to touch now_ reality often time meant middle-of-the-night sex and waking up naked.

"If we're late, you'll be the one explaining it to Sweets," she warned.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Booth let his hands roam over her front. When he splayed his fingers over her stomach, his brows drew together in consideration. "But you know, there is something we have to tell him. Before he figures it out on his own."

Brennan looked down at her own stomach. He was right. It wouldn't be long before clothes could no longer hide the reality of the situation. "I need to tell Angela first. I don't think she would like it if Sweets found out before her."

"Mmm, you're probably right." Which reminded Booth that he also had one very dear, very old friend who would not be pleased if she didn't find out before the boy-wonder. "I need to tell Cam, then. She's one of my oldest friends. She'd kill me if she thought I told Sweets before her."

"Very well, then." Brennan nodded her agreement. "I'll tell Angela, you tell Cam and then we'll tell Sweets."

"It's a deal. Now, c'mere." Smoothing one hand under her hair, he cupped her nape and brought her down to place a trail of tiny kisses along her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut, her body going soft and pliant on top of his. Booth circled her waist and rolled her carefully under him. "You're so warm and soft," he sighed out, nuzzling her neck.

She arched her neck and gripped his shoulders. Her hips rocked up in invitation, but he was in a teasing mood. His hands caressed and stroked, seemingly without hurry. His mouth roamed across her skin, dropping random kisses and small, gentle bites. Her own response was not nearly so languid. She stroked her hands up and down his back, fingernails raking in demand. She peppered kisses over his throat and shoulders that were clearly meant to encourage his cooperation. But he just laughed warmly, his erection pressing teasingly between her legs without sliding home.

"Booth," she finally gasped. "You'd better hurry this up or we're going to be very late."

He raised his head to look at her. "Hurry this up? I didn't realize we were on the clock."

"Yes, we are, because—" Her phone rang and she groaned. "See? That's what I was trying to avoid." An interruption. The kind that would mean getting out of bed, aroused and unsatisfied.

"Ignore it."

"No, I can't—" He lowered his head and closed his mouth over one nipple. Booth applied suction, enticing her to forget about the phone. "Ohhh, no—that's oh… _Booth_."

He smiled smugly around her flesh, sucking, sucking until her pants became one hoarse, drawn-out moan. He had her undivided attention again, but then his own phone rang and Booth groaned. "Damn it."

"See?"

"They'll leave a message," he decided, popping her neglected nipple into his mouth to end the discussion. Again, she was momentarily derailed by her hormones and the nice, rocking motion he had going on between her legs. But it was apparent whoever was calling was not going away.

"Booth, I can't ignore …" she panted when her phone chimed once again. Brennan extended a hand, blindly feeling around for the annoying noise. "I—I have to pick up."

"Fine," he didn't bother to argue. "You can pick up, but I'm not stopping."

"Brennan," she snapped into the phone as evenly as possible. "What? Y-yes, Dr. Sweets, of course I'm all right. What's the problem?"

Her words made Booth hesitate momentarily. He'd meant to incentivize her to end the call as quickly as possible, but he did _not_ want Sweets to figure out what was going on. Her voice sounded steady enough, so Booth risked a kiss to her collarbone. Brennan turned her head, giving him access to the side of her neck and he trailed silent kisses over the exposed skin.

"Oh, I see. That's unfortunate," she breathed out. Booth was close enough to the phone that he heard Sweets on the other side saying something about a ruptured pipe and a flooded kitchen. "No, of course, we can reschedule."

Booth smiled against her neck. Obviously, he had been particularly good this week because God had seen fit to reward him. Looked like he could have his Saturday morning in bed with Bones after all and the prospect had him palming her thighs and sliding inside her with enthusiasm.

Eyes slamming shut, she arched beneath him, biting down on her lip to silence a groan of pleasure. Booth smiled down at her, setting a slow, even pace. She was slick and warm and it felt fantastic. Around the phone her fingers tensed and her free hand went to his well-toned behind, applying pressure.

"No, don't worry about it. Yes, that's fine. _Yes_," she repeated and Booth knew that particular assent had been meant for him.

There was a high flush to her cheeks and a glazed look to her eyes that made him wonder how she was even putting together complete sentences. His own chest felt tight from trying to control his labored breathing. Without meaning to, his hips picked up speed, the easy glide into her body demanding a stronger friction. Her breath hitched and he knew she had to get off that phone.

_Hang up_, he mouthed. _Now_.

"I'll inform Booth. See you next week," she breathed quickly and disconnected the call without compunction, tossing the phone aside. "_God._"

"_Bones, oh yeah."_

"_Fuck me. Now."_

After a puzzling chime, the breathy words filtered through the other side of the line and Sweets yelped, dropping the phone like a hot potato.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit_.

Quickly figuring out what had happened, he picked it up again and hit the little red button, actually ending the call. Something the brilliant Dr. Brennan had obviously failed to do.

_Well, obviously, she had other things on her mind_.

Sweets scrubbed a hand over his flaming face. Okay, he tried to calm himself down, they have sex, he knew that. But the reality was that now he _knew—_complete with dirty words and sound effects and Sweets could only pray the he could make it through their next session with his dignity intact.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**_Have you ever thought you'd disconnected a call and you actually hadn't? Yikes, it can be embarrassing, lol. What say you, should BB find out what happened? Or is ignorance really bliss? Q is up next, you know what to do!_**


	10. Quagmire of Awkwardness

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: As always, thanks so much for all the comments and letter suggestions. They are so very awesome. Hope you enjoy this one!**  
><strong>

**Quagmire of Awkwardness**

* * *

><p>"… So as you can see, Booth worries needlessly."<p>

"Oh, okay, Bones. Says the woman who doesn't know the meaning of the word caution."

"I resent that."

"Oh yeah, Bones, I'm sure you do. Sweets, don't you—Sweets … hey, Sweets!"

Booth snapped his fingers and Sweets' eyes snapped into focus. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What?" Booth's tone reeked of outrage. "Well hell, are we boring you?" he sniffed with a glare. "Because if we are, we'll be more than happy to take off. We've got better things to do with our Friday afternoon."

Booth was still bitter about the day of their rescheduled session. Not to mention the regular Saturday ones. The fact that Sweets and Brennan just didn't see how wrong it was to do this on a weekend continually made him want to tear out his hair. He'd been bitching and moaning about it for weeks, but since he was surrounded by workaholics, only one person had truly sympathized.

"_I__'__ve__ spent __years __trying__ to__ explain__ to__ her__ that__ the__ point __of__ the__ week__ is __the__ weekend_," Angela had commiserated. "_I__'__m __happy __to __pass__ the __torch. __Good__ luck__ with__ that_."

"Dr. Sweets, is everything all right?"

"Y-yes!" It was said quickly and perhaps a little loudly. "Fine. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm sorry. My mind was—I apologize … please continue," he stammered.

Booth's eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Sweets?"

"Nothing," he practically squeaked.

"You have been strangely quiet today," Brennan noted with a penetrating gaze. "You usually regale us with your so called psychological insight, but today you appear … subdued."

"You know what, Bones, you're right." Booth studied him as well. "You're not your usual shrinky self. What gives?"

Sweets felt his face flush. Every time Booth called his partner by her nickname, he had an uncomfortable flashback. _Bones.__ Oh__ yeah_.

Brennan studied him with a penetrating stare. "Have you suffered some kind of trauma?"

"_What?_"

"Well, you're the one that says that when we don't act like ourselves, it's often as a result of emotional trauma," Brennan shrugged. "Does this have something to do with Ms. Wick?"

"What? No." Sweets felt like a trapped animal. "I mean, there's nothing going on. You know, I ask the questions here, you guys answer them."

"Ah, looks like you're on to something, Bones," Booth said smugly and Sweets felt his right eye twitch. "You've made him all defensive. Something's definitely going on."

Sweets jumped up from his chair. "You know, I think our time is up."

"No, there's still ten min—"

"Bones, let's go," Booth cut in quickly. "If the kid says our time is up then our time is up."

"Perhaps his watch is broken."

Sweets yanked on his tie. "I'll see you guys next week."

Brennan paused on her way to the door. "Next week? Not tomorrow?" Their current session was just a rescheduled one due to Sweets' flooded kitchen. The following day was supposed to be their regular time.

Booth gave Brennan a slight push in the direction of the door. "The man said next week, Bones. Let's not argue, okay."

Brennan gave him a suspicious look before letting Booth hustle her out of the office. With a sigh of relief, Sweets plopped back down in his chair.

Okay, he had a week to get his act together. But going by the fiasco that had been today's session, it was obvious he needed help. Reaching out, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, are you busy today?" he asked the moment his call was answered. "Can we meet for lunch? I'll buy."

**-x-**

"I don't know how I feel about the fact that you thought I was the best person to help you with this."

"C'mon, Angela, who else could I turn to?" he beseeched.

"I still can't believe you heard them getting it on," she laughed out loud. In fact, she'd been pretty much laughing since Sweets had stuttered through the entire story. "I'll bet it was hot, right?"

"Angela! That's not the point. I need help!" he whined. "I can barely even look them in the eye. I'm their therapist, eye-contact is pretty damn important."

"So you overheard a few heavy pants," she shrugged. "It's not like you did it on purpose." She gave a rather dirty smile. "You didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

"Of course not!" He reeked of dignity. "I told you. Dr. Brennan didn't disconnect the call. She must have pressed the wrong button."

"Oh, I'm sure Booth thinks she pressed _all_ the right buttons."

"You're not helping."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She schooled her features into an appropriate expression of sobriety. "Okay, just tell me that they have hot sex. Please, tell me."

Sweets slumped back in defeat. "You're not taking this at all seriously."

Angela laughed helplessly. "Because it's not that serious, Sweets."

"You know how private they are," he grumbled. "I feel very guilty that I violated that privacy and intruded on such an intimate moment, even if inadvertently."

"All right, I understand." Finally turning serious, she braced her elbows on the table. "But look, you said it yourself, it was barely a few seconds and as soon as you realized what was going on, you gave them their privacy. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"How do you think they will react if I tell them?"

"You really thinking of confessing, huh? Are you Catholic or something, Sweets? "

"No. I just—I don't know. Common sense tells me this is the kind of information you keep to yourself, but since I'm always encouraging them to be honest and open, it feels kinda hypocritical not to be honest myself."

"Well, I doubt Brennan will care. She'll probably say something like how she will be more careful in the future when disconnecting her calls and that'll be that."

Sweets nodded, in agreement with that assessment. "And Booth?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'll be lucky if he doesn't shoot me."

Angela chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so. He's mellowed out a lot."

"Not where Dr. Brennan is concerned."

"Good point."

"I know the embarrassment will dissipate," Sweets mused. "At least, I hope it will. I really shouldn't say anything, right?"

"Sweets, think about it this way. If you overheard your parents having sex, would you tell them?"

Sweets made a face. "No way."

Angela picked up a fry and smiled. "Well, there's your answer."

**-x-**

Brennan threw back the covers and slid into bed. "There was something amiss with Sweets today, right?"

"He's embarrassed." Booth slid an arm around her waist and spooned around her. "Guess now we know he definitely heard something."

"You think so?"

"Kid has been avoiding me all week," Booth explained. "Plus, he couldn't look either one of us in the eye today."

She winced. "I can't believe I didn't end the call."

Booth kissed the back of her neck. "Well, you were pretty distracted at the time."

Brennan smirked. He sounded pretty blasé now, but at the time, when they'd realized she had hit one of the number keys instead of the end call button, he'd been horrified.

"_Are you freaking kidding me?" he'd choked out in a strangled tone. "You mean … he … he … Bones, are you telling me, he heard us?"_

"_I __can__'__t__ be __sure.__ But __it__'__s__ possible.__"_

"_Oh my god. Bones!"_

"I suppose it must be very awkward for him."

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can deal."

"It was my fault."

He kissed her shoulder reassuringly. "It was an accident."

"But—"

"Hey, forget about Sweets." His hand began to roam over her front in purposeful strokes. "I'd like your undivided attention now."

With a small smile, she turned in his arms and slid one thigh over his hip. "Sweets who?"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**The plan was to finish this in time for the the premiere but I fell behind and it doesn't look like that will happen. Guess if I want to finish the alphabet, I'll just have to continue it even thought the show will be back on the air to entertain us. Next up is P, thoughts?**_


	11. Pretty Pregnant News

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Pardon the pun-ny title, but I couldn't resist. I know Bones is back on the air, but I hope you're still reading! And I think a few of you have been expecting this chapter, so I'd love to know what the reaction is.

**Pretty Pregnant News**

* * *

><p>Brennan opened her eyes, gave a delicate yawn. She shifted on the bed and tried to sit up. Her stomach revolted. The sensation was so alien, she was momentarily paralyzed. The second wave of nausea sent her into action.<p>

"Bones?"

Booth turned sleepily but she was already scrambling to the bathroom. He blinked, unsure what was going on, but the unmistakable retching woke him the hell up. Jumping from the bed, he approached the still open bathroom door.

The sight of his partner kneeling in front of the toilet was completely unexpected. He knelt beside her, holding back her hair. She whimpered and gripped the toilet lid like a lifeline. After what felt like hours but was only a matter of minutes, Brennan raised glassy eyes to him.

"I appear to have morning sickness," she stated in a plaintive, almost puzzled tone.

_Oh,__ baby_. Booth smoothed back her hair. "You okay?"

"I was not expecting this."

"Yeah," he said softly, reaching for a towel and flicking the water on. He dampened the white terrycloth and wiped at her flushed face. "Is … is this normal, Bones? I thought morning sickness was supposed to be during the first trimester."

If he remembered correctly, Rebecca had thrown up every morning like clockwork for about the first ten weeks. Then the rest of her pregnancy had been fairly smooth.

"That's a common misconception," Brennan said. "Though nausea gravidarum often manifests itself during the first trimester, it can occur at any time during pregnancy. It's perfectly normal, if unexpected."

He could understand her surprise. After going the first trimester without so much as a hiccup, she was probably startled at her body's sudden misbehavior. He was too, but her squinty explanation soothed his anxiety.

Once it seemed safe to move away from the toilet, Booth scooped her up and carried her back to bed. "I'm gonna call Sweets and tell him we can't make it today, okay."

"No," she said quickly even as she slumped back against the pillows. "I'm fine. I just need some dry toast and some fluids."

He eyed her pale face. "Bones—"

"Booth, it's fine," she reassured, smiling a little at the soothing way he kept stroking her tummy. "He's just gonna reschedule us if we cancel and I'd rather not deal with that. Let's just call him and tell him we'll be a little late."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I think we need to tell him, anyway."

"You want to tell him today?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Cam and Angela already know." In fact, the only one who didn't was probably Sweets. "There's no reason to wait any longer." Brennan gave him a worried look. "Do … do you think we shouldn't tell him?"

"No. I mean, we have to." He grinned at the no longer so slight roundness under his hand. "Though it would be funny if your stomach just got bigger and bigger without us mentioning anything. I think his head would come off, right?"

"Perhaps and that would kill him," she said in amusement. "So I think it's best that we tell him."

Booth gave a small chuckle and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna get you some toast and then go call him."

**-x-**

Sweets tapped an impatient pen against his yellow legal pad.

Something was going on. Booth's cryptic call had sent his curiosity buzzing.

"_We're running a little late, Sweets."_

"_Oh? Is there a problem? We can reschedule—"_

"_No. We'll be there. We have—we need to talk."_

"_T-talk?"_

"_Yeah, we have something to tell you. It's important. We'll be there as soon as we can."_

He'd promptly hung up and Sweets was left to his own musings. Booth had sounded serious enough that his considerable imagination was already running wild with possibilities.

By the time Booth and Brennan walked into his office, he'd conjured and rejected a variety of scenarios. Were they breaking up their partnership? _Not__ likely._ Their personal relationship? _Not __unless__ hell__ had__ frozen__ over._ Quitting their chosen professions to join the circus? _Okay, __now__ you__'__re__ just__ being __ridiculous._

Sweets breathed in relief when they arrived, if only so he could stop torturing himself with ludicrous theories. His sharp gaze studied them carefully. They looked serious. Agent Booth seemed tense and Dr. Brennan didn't seem her usual vibrant self. In fact, there was a slight pallor to her skin that had his heart palpitating in sudden anxiety.

_Oh__ my __God,__ was __she __sick?_ Terminal illness had not been one of his theories, but now the possibility made his stomach churn.

"Is—um, is everything okay?" he asked the second they sat across from him.

"We have an important development to share with you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said promptly. Her tone was composed as always, but she sent Booth a small glance that had him automatically reaching out to clasp her hand.

The gesture panicked Sweets. They almost never touched like this in front of others. Certainly not in front of him. It had to be something important for their personal barriers to lower to such an extent. "Okay. Just—just tell me. It's …it'll be okay," he babbled, bracing himself.

"Don't freak out on us, okay, Sweets," Booth warned with a stern glance.

Sweets paled. "I'm not going to freak out, I …" He struggled to get the words out. "Oh god, are you sick, Dr. Brennan?"

"What?" Brennan's brows wrinkled. "No. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby," Booth added with a soft smile.

Sweets blinked. "A what now?"

Brennan looked at him as if he had some type of mental deficiency. "A baby," she enunciated very slowly.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. There was a swift sense of relief at the realization that she didn't have some horrible, incurable illness. His anxiety vanished, replaced with a sense of the surreal.

_Holy cow. A baby. An Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan baby. _

His eyes focused on Brennan, gaze automatically going to her midsection. There had been something different about her clothes lately that, as a man, he hadn't been able to really place nor had he been inclined to dwell on it. Sweets remembered thinking in passing about a week ago that she seemed to have gained a little bit of weight, but he'd never—

"Excuse me?"

The icy, arch tone made him realize his musings had not been confined to his mind. "Ah … I, no, I didn't mean … you're not fa—I mean, I just, I … wow, a baby," he stammered dazedly, turning pleading eyes to Booth.

"You're on your own, Sweets," was the implacable reply.

"Thanks," he muttered, trying to recover his dignity. "Congratulations and you look beautiful, Dr. Brennan." And it was true, even with her slight pallor, she was still gorgeous.

"Nice save," Booth smirked.

"As you're in charge of evaluating our partnership, we believed it was time we informed you of this additional development," Brennan said coolly. She knew she was growing bigger, but she wasn't willing to forgive his indiscreet comment so easily. Maybe it was petty and irrational of her, but she didn't care.

Sweets had a slightly stricken look and Booth hastened to add, "But we're not telling you just 'cause you're our shrink. We've, uh … been telling our family and friends and you know, you're on the list … so yeah."

He gave a slight smile and asked curiously, "Who else knows?"

There was a pregnant pause. Booth cleared his throat. Brennan pursed her lips. Sweets looked between them and groaned, "_Everyone?_ Everyone knows? Seriously, I'm the last one?"

"I had to tell my family," Brennan offered by way of explanation.

"Me too," Booth added quickly.

"Angela is my best friend."

"Cam is one of my oldest friends."

"Angela tells Hodgins everything …"

"Caroline would have killed me if I hadn't …"

Sweets gave them a baleful stare. They were _not_ making him feel better. "What about your interns?"

"My graduate students all guessed. Had they not, their skills as future forensic anthropologists would have been rather questionable."

Sweets had slumped back in his chair and now leaned forward. "Wait. Your grad students all know too?" His mind made the connection quickly. "Daisy knew before me! You don't even like her …ugh," he sulked. "And she didn't even tell me."

"Probably because Bones threatened to fail her if she breathed a word to anybody. And by anybody, I mean you."

"I did not threaten!" Brennan protested.

Booth chuckled. "I was there. It was a threat."

"This is major uncool," Sweets muttered.

Booth and Brennan shared a glance. Sweets' obvious dejection made them feel a little bad. They had waited months to tell almost everyone, but he had definitely been the last one to know. But there was a reason for that.

"Look, Sweets, we knew as soon as we told you that you'd have to report it," Booth explained. "If we'd told you earlier, we'd had to ask you to keep it a secret."

"I would have," he said, a little bit of his hurt leaking through.

"I know," Booth acknowledged. "But we didn't want to put you in that position. You're our friend, but you also work for the FBI. There was just no need to put you between a rock and a hard place."

He felt a little better. "So what, you're saying you're ready for the FBI to know about it?"

Unconsciously, Brennan's hand went to her stomach. "It will be rather obvious very soon."

"Sweets, the FBI is already having you evaluate our partnership. Tell me, how do you think this will affect that?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," Sweets considered. "I mean, this is pretty unorthodox." Sweets didn't think there was a rule for getting your partner pregnant.

"That's not very helpful, Dr. Sweets."

He sighed. "Look, I'll find out. But at a guess—" Brennan's nose wrinkled on the word, but he continued, "—I'd say I'll likely have to continue my evaluation, only taking into account Dr. Brennan's pregnancy."

Booth and Brennan nodded, giving each other tiny worried looks. "Yeah, figured as much," Booth said and his thumb made unconscious, soothing circles on his partner's hand. Another telling gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sweets.

"Guys, I'm on your side, you know that, right?" he said earnestly. Two sets of eyes turned to him as if just realizing he was still in the room. "I'm on your side," he repeated, suddenly feeling the need to make it absolutely clear. "And I'm really, really happy for you."

Brennan's eyes softened. "Thank you, Dr. Sweets."

Booth smiled, gaze turning back to Brennan, his words a soft understatement. "We're pretty happy too."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**Love to hear **_**O**_** possibilities, I'm always terrible at coming up with these on my own :)**_


	12. Overtaken By Events

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: See, a non-drabble update. Confession, one of my favorite things about the new season has been the Booth/Sweets dynamic. Now, I know not everyone is a fan and that's okay, but I'm digging it. Also I wanna thanks **_boneskittie_** for sharing her O acronyms with me. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Overtaken By Events**

* * *

><p>Sweets' serious expression made Booth nervous.<p>

"What's going on, Sweets?"

"I … um, I informed my immediate supervisor about Dr. Brennan's pregnancy."

"Okay, we knew you had to, what's the big deal?"

"When I did, I found out that the Bureau has been leaning towards terminating your partnership and reassigning Dr. Brennan—"

"_WHAT?__"_ Booth roared.

"Because I'm pregnant?" Brennan asked in bewilderment.

"No, Dr. Brennan … actually, your pregnancy likely complicates the decision." Sweets took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I swear my recommendation to my supervisor has been that your partnership remains viable and should not be terminated but he has concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Yes, the risk that your emotions will compromise you both in the field, for one." Sweets spit it out as quickly as possible without bothering to add that the concerns expressed by his boss were valid ones.

"Who the hell is your supervisor, Sweets?" Booth growled.

"Agent Booth—"

"You know I can find out," he gritted out. "Who is it?"

"Agent Warner," he gave in with a sigh. "Look, he's still considering and his decision isn't final, anyway—"

"Damn right it isn't," Booth snarled. "I'll go to Hacker if I have to because no way Bones is getting reassigned to another agent." The implication of what that meant—her life in someone else's hands—had him ready to stroke out. "Not now. Not ever."

"Booth," she said, automatically placing a soothing hand on his arm. "Calm down."

"What? No, Bones," he hissed. "Calm down? Are you serious? You think I'm gonna let some clown have your back out there?"

"You're feeling overly protective," she acknowledged. "It's a perfectly understandable reaction to a pregnant mate."

"That's what I explained to Agent Warner," Sweets provided.

Booth frowned and Brennan gave a delighted smile. "Did you really? I'm very proud, Dr. Sweets."

"Well, um, not in those, you know, exact words." He shifted around a little on his seat. "I mean, okay, let's be honest, you in the field with another agent wasn't going to happen. I made that clear. And now that you're pregnant, well …" Sweets shrugged as if to indicate that the fact of her pregnancy pretty much said it all.

"Pregnancy is not a handicap, Dr, Sweets," Brennan automatically bristled, head whipping around to Booth. "Do you think I shouldn't be in the field because I'm pregnant?"

Booth swallowed, wondering if there was any way to answer that question without lying or finding himself in the dog house for the next week.

He took a deep breath. "Can I be honest?"

"This is a safe zone, Agent Booth."

Booth glared at Sweets who shrunk back into his seat, trying to become invisible. Turning to Brennan, he did his best to pretend they were alone. "Don't be mad, but yes, I'm worried. I don't want you anywhere near anything remotely dangerous."

"You know I can take care of myself."

"I know. And believe me, it's because I _do_ know that I'm able to take you out in the field with me when all I want to do is keep you safe."

"Booth—"

"Look, I've been in love with you for a long time," he said quietly, leaning forward and completely shutting out Sweets. "You don't think I've spent nights awake, just thinking about all the close calls, all the ways I could have lost you in the blink of an eye?" He raised a hand, touched his fingertips to her chin in a tiny caress. "Thinking how before I came along you were safe in your lab and since you met me, you've been kidnapped and shot and—"

"No, Booth." She interrupted softly, but firmly. "I won't allow you to blame yourself. You've been kidnapped and shot too since we've been partners, but correlation is not causation."

"The point is, Bones, that it's scary enough when it's just you I worry about, but now is our little squint too." His voice lowered to an intimate murmur. "And you kick ass, baby, you do. But we both know you won't be able to karate chop a suspect when you're six months pregnant."

"I'm aware." In fact, based on her constant level of fatigue, Brennan was sure she wouldn't be able to karate chop anyone for a while. "Your concern is reasonable, Booth. I wish … why didn't you tell me before?"

He just shrugged. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up without, you know …"

"Sending me into a hormonal rage?" she mocked dryly.

Booth chuckled a little, relieved that she was still inherently reasonable, even when hormonal. "Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way."

"Mm-mm," she hummed, but gave him a pass. "Perhaps, it would be best if I reduce my field time." Her concession was quickly followed with, "But I will still recover my remains, Booth. I should be able to do that well into my pregnancy without any trouble."

He nodded his acceptance, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. Realizing they were not alone and feeling suddenly self-conscious, Booth released Brennan's hand and turned to a still silent, wide-eyed Sweets.

"You tell Warner or whoever the hell has the final decision on this not to mess with our partnership."

Sweets sighed. "Believe me, Agent Booth, I have."

"If they split us up, I can't guarantee the success of future investigations. Not if my team and I have to break in a new agent," Brennan said calmly.

"Break in?" Booth raised a wry eyebrow. "Okay, I'm gonna let that one go."

"An agent who is unfamiliar with our methods and our work will be a liability," she continued easily. "Dr. Hodgins alone, for example, is quite antagonistic towards unproven strangers. Introducing a new variable to an already proven equation can only result in chaos."

"Sweets, if Bones cuts down on her fieldwork, that takes care of the FBI's concerns, right?"

"It should ameliorate them, at least for now," he agreed. "But the fact is that once Dr. Brennan returns to her normal duties, the FBI will still have the same worries."

"This is ridiculous," Booth railed. "My feelings for Bones are the same they've always been. Only difference is now we go home together."

"And have intercourse."

Booth nearly groaned. "That was kinda implied, Bones."

Sweets desperately hoped he wasn't blushing. "I appreciate what you're saying, but things change once the FBI is officially aware of a personal relationship."

"You mean things get messed up by bureaucratic, ass-covering bullshit."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Sweets acknowledged.

"This is complete crap." Booth leaned back in frustration. "Everyone in this damn office has always known how I feel about Bones. I can do my job and be in love with my partner, those two things are not mutually exclusive."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up, her lips curving up in a smile. "Everyone?"

"What?"

"You said everyone has always known how you feel about me," she reminded him precisely. "Is that true?"

"Oh yeah," Sweets answered automatically and then tried to turn it into a cough.

Booth sent him a quelling look and then sighed, "Yeah, Bones. Absolutely."

She gave him a pleased, adorable smile that made Booth's heart pound. _Oh,__ Bones,__ just __wait __until __I __get__ you __home._

The sudden shift in the way they looked at each other had Sweets deciding it was time to end their session. "Okay, guys, we're done for today, but I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure the FBI doesn't make a mistake. And I'm gonna have back-up too, so try not to worry."

Booth tore his gaze away from Brennan. "Back-up? Who?"

Sweets gave a wide smile. "Caroline and Dr. Wyatt."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**N is up next! Words/phrases are much appreciated. Or any thoughts that come to mind :)  
><strong>


	13. Nuanced Perceptions

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Okay, so I was feeling like this story was lacking a little something and I couldn't put my finger on it, but after talking to a couple of smart ladies, I've decided to branch out a little. One of my favorite Bones character in this chapter, so I'm hoping you enjoy!

**Nuanced Perceptions**

* * *

><p>"Ah, the lovely Dr. Brennan," he enthused, giving her a gentle hug. "Let me look at you, my dear." He gave a nod of approval. "Why yes, young Dr. Sweets is right, you absolutely do glow."<p>

"You spoke to Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Yes. He is quite concerned with the FBI's reaction to your personal relationship," Gordon-Gordon reported. He opened the Diner door and gestured for Booth and Brennan to precede him. "As your former therapist," he said to Booth, "I have been called upon to give a most informed opinion of your abilities in light of these new circumstances."

Brennan made a face. "I hate psychology," she muttered.

"I thought you were retired, Doc," Booth piped in.

"I am, but that does not make my observations any less valid," he gave a big grin. "I am incredibly insightful, you know."

"You are," Brennan agreed seriously and Wyatt sent her a dazzling smile.

"Coming from you, Dr. Brennan, I am terribly flattered."

"I am merely stating the truth." Brennan took a seat and immediately reached for the menu. Her usual salad and her share of Booth's fries was not cutting it anymore. "Your intellect is also quite vast."

Wyatt's eyes twinkled. "Well, it may be unseemly to toot one's own horn, but to hell with it," he decided grandly. "I am quite brilliant." He gave Brennan another smile. "As are you, my dear."

Her lips curved up. "I know."

Booth smirked. "Okay, if I may interrupt the mutual admiration club, for a moment," he jumped in. "There's that small matter of the FBI wanting to split us up."

"Ah, yes." Gordon-Gordon adopted a suitably somber expression. "I assume you are both distressed over this possibility?" There were identical nods and his gaze turned pensive. "Might I inquire as to why that is?"

Booth groaned. "Oh, here we go."

"What?" Brennan gave him a puzzled look.

"What? You think that's a normal question?" Booth asked rhetorically. "No, that's a classic, Gordon-Gordon you-will-now-spill-your-guts-to-me type of question."

"And yet my guts remain safely inside me."

"Come now, Agent Booth," Wyatt said in amusement. "Surely, I am more subtle than that."

"You're about as subtle as a sledgehammer, Doc."

"Oh, you wound me." A melodramatic hand was pressed to his chest. "Yes, you wound me deeply. But is it possible that my question might be a valid one?"

"What's your question again?" Brennan said without apology. "I wasn't really listening before. The menu …it has so many options," she said by way of explanation. "I've never realized. It's quite difficult to choose, I seem to want everything."

Wyatt chuckled without taking offense. "Okay, my dear, why don't we order first?"

Booth ordered his customary burger and fries and added extra fries to his order. Brennan, after much perusing, settled on two eggs, pancakes, a fruit medley that came as a side, a basket of bread, and orange juice.

"It's lunch," Booth pointed out. "Why are you ordering breakfast?"

She gave him an icy glare. "Because your child wants breakfast."

"You're having cravings?" Immediately, his lips curved up. "Aw, Bones."

The foolish smile made her roll her eyes but also sent a pleasant warmth through her body. With the exception of one random bout of morning sickness the previous week, she hadn't really had any of the expected pregnancy symptoms. For the most part, that was a good thing, but Booth had confessed he kinda wanted her to have weird cravings in the middle of the night.

"_Why?" she'd asked._

"_You know… so I could go get you what you want." _

"_Why couldn't I just go get it myself?"_

"_Because, Bones. You wouldn't want to get out of bed and I'd want to get it for you, anyway."_

"_Well, if I'm hungry enough, I would get out of—"_

"_Never mind."_

It seemed that Booth would be getting his random food cravings after all. In fact, she was starting to notice other symptoms recently that told her the ease of her pregnancy so far was a thing of the past. Once she went into her second trimester, her stomach began to expand seemingly overnight, her libido seemed suddenly out of control, and yesterday, she had burst into tears after Booth had called to tell her he'd be home late.

"I may want breakfast at midnight," she informed Booth.

Arm sprawled casually over the back of her chair, he gave her a big grin. "Well, I will make it for you."

Wyatt watched entranced. "Fascinating."

Booth's flirty smile disappeared and he turned his head to look at Gordon-Gordon. "Okay, Doc, so when are you supposed to go meet with the Bureau?"

"Tomorrow."

Brennan raised an eyebrow. Booth's back went ramrod straight. "Tomorrow?"

"Indeed." He smiled genially and clapped his hands. "Now, tell me, my intrepid crimefighters, would the world really come to an end if your professional partnership were to terminate?"

"Of course not. That's ludicrous." She got a head tilt from Gordon-Gordon. "Oh. Metaphoric. Got it."

Booth leaned forward. "Okay, Gordon-Gordon, whatcha getting at?"

"It has come to my attention that you're both quite distraught over the possible dissolution of your partnership."

"Come to your attention?" Booth scoffed. "You mean Sweets blabbed."

"In any event, you are now engaged in a personal partnership, no?" he gestured to their relaxed posture. "And apparently a quite successful one. You no longer need the safety net, shall we say, provided by your professional association, do you? So why are you perceiving this possible eventuality as some looming harbinger of doom?"

Brennan frowned. Booth shifted in his seat. Wyatt settled back against his chair with a winning smile. "Let's cogitate on that for a moment, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_**There hasn't been many suggestions with the letters, so hope M is more inspiring. GG is hard to write, apologies if he's not quite right, feel free to leave any feedback/thoughts on that or anything else, do not be shy.  
><strong>_


	14. Mistletoe Reminiscence

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Our month long hiatus begins, but there are a few awesome stories being updated daily so I know we're all getting our BB fix! Here's some more for you. And for those that wanted more BB fluff, here we go. Enjoy!

**Mistletoe Reminiscence**

* * *

><p>Brennan gave him cause of death for their latest victim and Booth gave her a puzzled look. "Thanks, Bones, but did you come all the way over here to tell me that?"<p>

"No." Her eyes sparkled and she perched on his desk. "I um, I actually came to show you these." Reaching inside her purse, she pulled out a teeny, tiny pair of baby booties. "After lunch, Angela took me to a store that sold only clothes for infants less than a year old. It was full of tiny clothes, Booth!"

He had to chuckle at her excitement. "These are pretty cute, Bones." He smoothed a finger over the soft fabric.

"They look like a miniature version of your socks, don't they?" Brennan admired the wildly striped and impossibly small booties in her hands. "I find it utterly illogical that I am completely enamored of these when I find yours so very silly."

"Hey," he pouted a little at the dig at his socks but her smile was so adorable, Booth found himself standing up and bracketing his arms around her by resting his hands on his desk. "I like my socks."

She gave a tiny smirk. "I know you do." Her lips curved into a wide smile as she stroked one soft little bootie playfully along his jaw. "It would worry me if you didn't."

His own smile bloomed. Usually, Booth tried to keep his hands to himself at work, but her beautiful, smiling lips were right there and he felt himself leaning forward.

"Seeley Booth!" Caroline breezed in and came to a standstill. "Oh lord, is this the reason those FBI fools want to split you two up?"

Booth jumped back as if Brennan had suddenly turned radioactive. "Caroline," he cleared his throat and fought a ridiculous blush. "What, um …what are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with some Agent Warner to discuss your partnership."

"What? Why?"

"How are you qualified to give an opinion on our partnership?" Brennan wanted to know.

Caroline drilled her with the eyes that had made many a defense attorney wither in defeat. "How am I _qualified_?"

"Yes."

Booth gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, Bones …Caroline is pretty much qualified for anything."

"No, that would be impossible."

"Well, Doctor Brennan, let me explain to you my qualifications," she said in a sugary sweet voice that had Booth groaning silently.

"Caroline, really—"

"I am a United States prosecutor. But not just any prosecutor," she chuckled darkly. "Oh no, I have actually flown to New Orleans to assist some brilliant scientist arrested for murder. Now, I know what you're thinking, prosecutors prosecute, they don't _defend_. And you'd be exactly right. But this too cute for his own damn good FBI agent, begged and pleaded for me to get his fool partner out of her murder rap."

Booth swallowed and exchanged a nervous glance with said partner. Caroline continued silkily. "Now, there was also the matter of a certain murdered FBI deputy director. Do y'all remember this?" Brennan nearly opened her mouth to respond, but Caroline's pause was so minute, she didn't have time. "Because I do. In fact, I believe I prosecuted that case. Why, yes I did. And I remember an FBI agent that arrested a charming con man who just so happened to be his partner's father. And you'd think, well, there goes that partnership, but no … genius scientist lady and cocky FBI agent are still going strong."

Booth shared a satisfied smile with Brennan and Caroline sniffed. "Lucky for them, they happen to hand me airtight cases. Most of the time," she added since effusive praise was never her style. "And as a prosecutor who likes to win, I am going to make sure this Warner fool doesn't mess with my airtight cases."

"Ah, Caroline, does Warner know about your meeting?" Booth asked knowingly.

She gave a thin smile. "He will in approximately ten minutes."

"I see." Booth pressed his lips together to hold back his smile. Having Caroline on his side was almost always a good idea. "Thanks for the support, Caroline."

"Oh, don't thank me," she said blandly. "You know I always collect."

"Or blackmail," Brennan muttered.

Caroline shot her a sharp look. "What was that, Dr. Brennan?" she inquired, voice going scary sweet again. "Because I seem to recall you didn't put up much of a fight when my _blackmail_ involved kissing your partner in exchange for that trailer. Tell me, cherie, do steamboats ring a bell to you?"

Brennan blushed slightly. Booth smiled a little, remembering that soft, steamy sweet kiss under the mistletoe. "Yeah, I still don't know what that means."

Snapping out of her slight embarrassment, Brennan scoffed a bit. "You wouldn't even let us have a tree," she recalled primly. "Not even if I squeezed Booth's buttocks."

"Really?" Booth was immediately intrigued. "That was, um, in the running?" Both women rolled their eyes at him and he shrugged. "What?"

"You two are—" Caroline's eagle eyes landed on Brennan's hands. "What is _that_?"

Brennan looked down and automatically smiled. "Aren't they illogically adorable?" She extended the baby booties for Caroline to admire.

"Oh, that is just disgustingly cute," Caroline had to admit. Her gaze swept the couple in front of her and she had to bite back her smile. With another regal glare, she muttered, "Too freaking precious." She looked at her watch and extended a warning finger. "I have to go, but try to keep your body parts to yourself while your partnership is under review."

Brennan returned the booties to her purse and raised her gaze to find Booth standing in front of her, his eyes dark and glittery. "I think I'm going to disobey Caroline."

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Her eyes went wide. "Now?"

"Yes, now." His hands gripped her lapels just like hers had done to him so many years ago. "No mistletoe and no blackmail." His lips hovered over hers. "Just 'cause I want to. Just because I can."

His mouth lowered, claiming hers. Brennan sighed into his mouth. Her hands framed his face and his own gripped her jacket and brought her closer still. Booth smiled as he kissed her, remembering her hanging up that mistletoe and popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Afterwards he'd been dazed, he could still recall and in custody of her gum. She'd been flustered herself, and pretty damn cute, babbling adorably about bones.

Brennan moaned softly. No mistletoe or blackmail, but he tasted just as wonderful and she felt just as dazed. She kissed him back without restraint and this time, there was nothing behind her motivation but love and affection. Without a second thought, she let him kiss her for far too many steamboats to count.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Honk if you love Caroline! And don't forget to hit me with those L suggestions! :)  
><strong>


	15. Loose Lips and Idle Gossip

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Those not so fond of Sweets, hope you've enjoyed a couple of chapters without him. But as I like him, he will return in the next one! And I know everyone loves that lovable bug guy, so enjoy!

**Loose Lips and Idle Gossip**

* * *

><p>Booth walked into Brennan's office with a well-rested aura that irritated Angela.<p>

"Hey, Ange, you know where I can find Hodgins?"

"I don't know, Booth," she snapped. "I'm not his keeper."

Booth took a cautious step back. "Um… did I do something?"

Angela sighed. "No. I'm just tired," she nearly cried. "So tired all the time."

"Perhaps you should sit down," Brennan suggested gently.

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter if you sit or stand or crawl," she mumbled on her way to the couch. Flopping down gratefully, she stretched along the cushions. "Oh, soft," Angela whimpered, letting her eyes close.

Booth and Brennan exchanged slightly apprehensive looks. "In approximately five—"

"Don't say it."

"But—"

"Hey, hey, I know." He walked around her desk and leaned down, bracing his hands on the armrests of her chair. "We'll be exhausted and cranky and I'm sure there'll be days where we can barely function …"

Brennan looked up at him. "This is a terrible pep talk."

He chuckled, amused that she spoke so uncharacteristically normal. "But it won't matter, Bones, 'cause we'll have this teeny tiny baby that will make it all worth it."

She blinked, smiled slowly. Her fingertips brushed his jaw, his lashes fluttered at the small caress. Hodgins walked in. "Hey, Dr. B—um," he paused awkwardly. "Am I interrupting?"

Brennan cleared her throat and Booth straightened from his position to send Hodgins a mild glare. "No, I was actually about to go look for you."

"Oh? Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, Hodgins, I did, and you know what, it would help if you talked in English."

Hodgins glanced towards the couch and saw his sleeping wife. "Aw, Angie."

"Hodgins, focus."

"What?" His gaze veered back to Booth. "The victim was killed somewhere with fresh water—"

"Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"I did."

"No, you didn't, you said things like sediment and—" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "You know what, never mind. Somewhere with fresh water doesn't tell me much, Hodgins."

"You didn't let me finish. The water was rich in minerals, especially iron," he said triumphantly. "I'm still examining the particulates in the clothing but I think the victim was near a mineral spring at the time of death. The closest one is in Virginia."

"Virginia?" Booth's mind whirled. "Wait, is this spring in Allegheny County?"

Hodgins' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yeah, actually. How did you—?"

"The sister-in-law has a house there."

"The probability of that being a coincidence is likely very low," Brennan mused.

"No such thing as a coincidence in a murder investigation," Booth said cynically. "All right, let's go talk to the sister-in-law again," he said to Brennan.

"Very well, let me just check on Mr. Bray's progress before we leave."

Brennan went in search of her intern and Booth turned to Hodgins. "Hey, good work."

"King of the Lab." Hodgins smiled in satisfaction for a moment before giving Booth a sympathetic look. "Listen, man, we're gonna miss you around here."

Booth went tense. "Miss me? Where am I going?"

"Oh. Well, you know—I …we …um, heard that you and Brennan might not be …ah … working together anymore," he finished lamely.

Booth swore. "Goddamn gossip."

"Hey, you know how it is."

"Shouldn't you all be too busy around here to gossip like teenage girls?"

"News travels," Hodgins said easily. "I tell you, I'm not looking forward to having some FBI stooge—"

"Hey!"

"Replace you," Hodgins finished his sentence. "Obviously, you're not a stooge, but who knows who the FBI will send."

"There are no stooges at the FBI, Hodgins," Booth said tightly.

Bright blue eyes lit up. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You cannot be that naïve, my friend—"

"All right, settle down," Booth interrupted with a raised hand. "I'm not in the mood for your conspiracy crap."

The slightly crazy light of zeal faded from Hodgins' gaze. "I'm sorry, man."

Booth sighed. "Our partnership is under review." He dragged a frustrated hand through his hair. "They could very well assign another agent to do my goddamn job," he seethed. And for the first time, Booth allowed himself to say the words out loud. "Damn it!"

Hodgins looked at his friend and said the one thing he knew to be true. "Booth, we're always gonna be your team. And Brennan's always gonna be your partner. No bureaucratic bullshit can change that."

Rigid shoulders relaxed just a fraction. "It is bullshit," Booth grumbled but his lips curved in an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Hodgins. Really."

"Don't mention it."

From the couch, Angela let out a soft snore. Hodgins walked towards his sleeping wife and Booth walked out of the office, in search of his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**K suggestions? I know this is a hard letter so maybe I can bribe you by disclosing that Fated update is coming this month :)  
><strong>


	16. Kicking and Screaming

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: There might be a barrage of updates coming your way over the course of the week, hope that's okay. :) Hodgins really did not get any love (my poor bug guy) so I guess y'all have been missing Sweets. Well, here you go. Enjoy!

**Kicking and Screaming**

* * *

><p>He watched Brennan brush her teeth from the bathroom doorway. Booth crossed his arms over his chest and admired her profile. Her tummy seemed to have grown overnight and it gave him a little thrill every time he saw it.<p>

"You're staring again, Booth," she said, cupping her hands under the sink to gather water and rinse her mouth without bothering to look in his direction.

He smiled. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, can you blame me?" He walked forward into the bathroom to stand next to her. "Look at you? You're just so pretty," he charmed, resting a hand at the small of her back and the other on her stomach.

Brennan gave him a narrow-eyed look. "Is there something you want?"

Booth laughed. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"I'm told that when men want something, they behave suspiciously charming."

"You're told, huh?" He rubbed her back in a slow circle he knew made her sigh in pleasure. "Let me guess … Angela?"

"And Cam. And Caroline. And Ms. Wick—"

Booth groaned. "Please, tell me you're not taking relationship advice from Daisy."

She couldn't help snorting out a laugh. "Of course not. Even I know better."

"By the way, you don't need advice from anyone, okay?" he reassured with a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"That's very nice, Booth, but we both know I am less that adept with interpersonal relationships." Brennan had always been honest with herself about her own shortcomings. "I accept it."

"Well, you're more than adept with me," he reminded softly, turning her slowly to face him. "Right?"

"That's true," she agreed without modesty.

He laughed and gave her rear a playful smack. "Now, stop being such a woman and hurry up. We're supposed to be meeting Sweets for breakfast."

Brennan gasped in outrage. He had some nerve, considering he took longer to get ready that she did. "You're the one always making us late!" she sputtered.

"Well, now you're just lying, Bones."

"I am n—" His grin said she was playing right into his trap. Rolling her eyes, she pointed to the door. "Get out so I can finish in here."

Feeling happy and playful, Booth tilted her chin and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I love it when you give orders."

She gave him a small shove, but knew by now that when he was in this mood, it was impossible to become truly annoyed with him. "Booth, why are we meeting Sweets?" she wanted to know.

His laughing expression turned serious. "He wants to talk to us." Booth gave a small shrug and forced a casual tone. "I think it's about … you know … our partnership."

"Do you think the FBI made a decision?"

God, he hoped so because not knowing was driving him crazy. "I don't know. I guess we'll see what Sweets has to say."

**-x-**

"What do you mean two weeks?" Booth growled.

"They'll have a decision for you guys in two weeks."

"This is ridiculous, Dr. Sweets," Brennan grumbled, greatly annoyed by what she viewed as unnecessary delay. "Why can't they make a decision now?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to me," he explained. "I've already given my recommendation. I've already told them you guys should stay together."

"Well, you must not have said it right if they're still not convinced." Brennan gave him a frown. "Did you try to persuade them employing psychology?"

Sweets didn't bother to sigh. "Look, for what it's worth, I don't think the FBI will split you up."

"You don't _think_?" Booth practically snarled. "That's not good enough, Sweets. I'd like a goddamn definitive answer."

"And you'll have one," Sweets replied, trying not to wince. "In two weeks."

"It's already _been _weeks," Booth growled again and Brennan placed a calming hand on his knee under the table. She knew his impatience escalated with every day that went by and the future of their partnership remained uncertain.

"Listen, I was there when Dr. Wyatt spoke with Agent Warner," Sweets volunteered, hoping to offer some comfort. "He was adamant that you two would work best with each other and despite his retirement, he is immensely well-respected. And you know, I'm pretty wicked smart too, so I don't see the FBI disregarding our combined recommendations."

"But you can't say for sure."

"You know I can't," Sweets replied, glad to see that Booth no longer looked ready to reach across the table and squeeze his neck. "But regardless of the Bureau's concerns, your record speaks for itself. I hate to say it, but all this hoopla is just the inevitable CYA factor."

"CYA?"

"Cover your ass," Booth explained. "Why hasn't anyone talked to me or Bones?"

Sweets shrugged. "Because it's unnecessary. Everyone knows you're going to fight this kicking and screaming." It was something he had made very clear to his superiors. Right now, they had two productive employees at the top of their game. But the productive part of the equation would likely suffer if they had to contend with a fight for their partnership. And they would fight; Sweets had no doubts about it. "Apparently, this was a point Caroline drove home when she met with Warner."

Booth smirked in satisfaction. "Gave him a piece of her mind, did she?"

"Oh man," Sweets chuckled ruefully. "I wasn't there, but I heard she had some pretty choice words for him. One of the secretaries said she heard her ask him whether solving cases was no longer a priority for the FBI. I mean, you just know she asked in that scary ass voice of hers."

"Yep." Booth knew Caroline had the enviable ability of terrifying you and making you feel like the dumbest person alive within the span of one sentence. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's, don't piss off Caroline."

Brennan nodded solemnly. "I'm glad she's on our side."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan …" Sweets' tone went serious and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "While I personally believe that the FBI will not sever your partnership, I think … I mean, I believe, you should both prepare yourself for the eventuality that I might be wrong."

Beneath the table, Booth laced his fingers with Brennan's. "Okay, we'll prepare ourselves."

"I'm serious," Sweets insisted. "I know it would be terrible, but you have a personal relationship now. I think it's important to remember that you're no longer bound together solely by professional ties."

"Have you been talking to Gordon-Gordon?" Booth asked the question in a tone laced with suspicion.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Looking at his watch, Sweets took out his wallet. "I need to go. My first appointment is in ten minutes." He threw some bills on the table and pushed back his chair. "Please, think about what I said, okay."

Once he'd walked out, Booth turned to Brennan. "He's so annoying."

"When he's right?"

"Always," Booth muttered but without any heat. "He's definitely right about one thing, Bones. I'm not going to let the Bureau split us up without a fight."

She sighed and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the top of his hand. Brennan was pragmatic enough to know that there might be nothing they could do about it, but he looked so stressed, she merely said, "There's no point in worrying about it now, Booth. We won't know anything for a few weeks."

"I hate waiting." His fingers tightened on hers. "It's the worst part."

She was well aware. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Letter J up next. There'll be updates no matter what, but comments really do matter, whether praise or constructive crit. Radio silence is just no fun. :)  
><strong>


	17. Just Focus

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Here's something I recently figured out: working sucks. Being a student is the good life, I should have appreciated that more while it lasted. So a little shout-out to the working peeps, hope this kicks off your weekend on a good note!

**Just Focus**

* * *

><p>"Did you pick up the eye drops?"<p>

"Of course." Booth raised the CVS bag in his hand and took out the little box. "Lean back."

Brennan extended a hand. "I can do it, Booth."

"So can I." He took the bottle out and twisted the cap. "Scoot."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but moved a little so he could sit on the bed. "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"Yes, I know," he replied with a grin. "C'mon, it'll be easier if I do it." Clearly, she thought of arguing, but Booth dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "One with the universe, remember?"

Brennan scoffed at the words she had heard before on more than one occasion. "That's ridiculous."

"I like taking care of you," Booth said simply, a smile that distilled little boy charm on his lips. "Just let me."

Leaning back against her propped up pillow, Brennan gave in without further arguing. Still, she made a face, mostly just for show. It wouldn't do to let him know how susceptible she was to his undeniable charm.

Booth leaned over her and carefully allowed two small drops to fall on each eye. She blinked rapidly, twin eye-drop tears rolling down her face. The immediate relief to her irritated eyes made her smile happily. He swiped a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tear track made by the eye drop. "So, nothing's wrong, right?" he verified. "This is normal."

"Of course. Dry eyes are a fairly common pregnancy side effect." Her eyes opened and she leaned toward him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "The lubricating drops should take care of the discomfort."

"Okay." Booth kissed her forehead and set the eye-drops on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. "You done working for tonight?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded to her laptop, turned off and charging next to her cell phone. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, just gotta go brush my teeth."

Booth went to get ready for bed and Brennan pondered whether psychological miasma was appropriate bedtime discussion. Despite her general aversion to the topic, it had been difficult not to dwell on the questions posed by Wyatt and Sweets. Mostly, it was Dr. Wyatt who made Brennan conduct the internal introspection because he was the only person who had ever made her think there might be some value to psychology, after all.

Her internal musings were derailed by Booth stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed with her. He curved his body around her, one hand rubbing her stomach gently and his face pressed into her neck.

"Booth?"

"Mmm?" He kissed behind her ear and then nipped very softly.

"Perhaps we should—I …oh," she sighed when he pressed a row of open-mouthed kisses along her neck and to her shoulder. "I think we—mmm, that feels nice."

Booth smiled into her neck, skimming his hand up from her stomach to toy with the thin strap of her silky camisole. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she confirmed primly even as her body squirmed and pressed back into him. "And it's very distracting."

"Oh, were you trying to focus on something?" he asked, slipping a strap down her shoulder. He molded a hand around one breast, massaging firmly but gently. She moaned softly, encouraging him with that one soft sound. It was all the encouragement he needed. "Let's focus on getting you naked," Booth suggested, dragging up the silky fabric.

Before she could refocus, he had her half naked. Warm hands slipped under her panties and the comfy pajama shorts she'd worn to bed to cup her bottom. Booth kissed a path from one breast to the other and she arched into him, panting at the way he grinded his erection between her thighs.

"Booth …" she gasped when he rolled down her few remaining clothes. "Oh … oh god, I'm very aroused," Brennan admitted, almost to herself and with a hint of self chastisement.

Booth chuckled huskily. "That's a good thing, baby."

It wasn't when she needed her mental faculties unclouded by lust and unruly hormones. There was no way any kind of serious discussion would be happening while he was tonguing her nipples. The logical course of action would be to ask him to stop, but instead she hooked her fingers on his boxers and yanked down.

"Not when I can't focus," she mumbled against his throat, running her hands over his back down to his ass.

Booth wasn't sure what she was talking about, because the way she was kissing his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist told him she was focusing plenty. "I can help you focus," he groaned against her lips.

She almost laughed at his confusion. He didn't realize that her lack of focus was due to him. She was so weak against him and his tempting mouth and warm hands and deliciously hard body. She had no defenses against any of it. Not ever and especially not with her pregnant body highly sensitized and over stimulated. Just the way he curved one hand gently against her hip as he centered himself at her entrance made Brennan's stomach clench in anticipation.

"More," she urged on a breathless whisper when he inched inside her at a maddeningly slow pace. "Faster."

He groaned low in his throat when she jerked up, automatically sinking him deeper. "Damn, Bones." The hand he'd braced, palm down on the bed, fisted the sheets and he inhaled sharply. "God, you feel perfect," he gasped through gritted teeth. Her nails scored along his back and her hips pushed up against him, making his head drop forward with a half moan, half whimper sound. "Gonna fucking lose it."

Her eyes glittered teasingly. "Just focus, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Letter I is next! Some suggestions would be awesome sauce! :)  
><strong>


	18. Invitation to Speculate

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I know these are short and apparently not what most people want to read, but it's all I got time for at the moment. To the ten or so of you still reading this, thanks a lot, I appreciate that you're hanging in there, lol. Hope you're enjoying!

**Invitation to Speculate**

* * *

><p>Booth walked into the Jeffersonian expecting progress. Instead, he found Cam, Angela, and Brennan gathered around a computer screen, admiring the latest footage of one Michael Hodgins.<p>

"That is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Cam admitted.

"He really is," Brennan concurred, her gaze soft and unknowingly yearning on the images before her. She'd yet to hear her baby move, she didn't know the gender, and even the research on whether the baby could hear her at this stage of her pregnancy was mixed. But none of that made any difference, she was finding out. There was a tiny, developing life inside her and that was the most incredible connection she could imagine.

The image of the fussy, unquestionably adorable baby made Booth crack a smile, but only momentarily. They'd had this case for almost three days and were getting nowhere. Considering the microscope his partnership was under, he was not pleased. "Guys, we have no murder weapon and no vic ID. It's been three damn days," he greeted.

Angela made a face. "Party pooper." With a few clicks, a new screen popped up, replacing Michael with a stream of letters and numbers. "The skull was crushed, Booth. There was nothing for me to reconstruct. I'm running a search based on the genetic markers Brennan gave me, but it'll take time."

"You've already had three days," he sniped.

"You wanna do it?" Angela sniped back. "Feel free to give it a shot."

Booth scowled. "Does anybody have _anything_ for me?" he grumbled. "You've had these remains for days. It doesn't usually take you this long."

"It takes as long as it takes, Seeley." Cam did not appreciate getting bossed around in her own lab.

"Maybe it should take a little less time, Camille," he suggested snarkily.

"Don't tell me how to run my lab, Booth."

"I'm not telling you anything. I'm just sayin' this is not the time to be dropping the ball."

"Hey!" Angela did not appreciate the implication. "This is a computer program, not magic. I'm not dropping anything."

"What the hell's going on, Booth?" Cam folded her arms in front of her and raised one cool eyebrow.

"Booth is stressed because a decision on our partnership will be made soon," Brennan explained.

"Oh." Angela's righteous indignation deflated.

"I am not stressed," Booth denied.

"The FBI's not going to do anything stupid," Cam reassured.

"I'm not—" he began and then just sighed, raking a frustrated hand through his hair. "Crap."

"Whatever happens on this case won't make a difference, Booth," Brennan said pragmatically. "We've closed hundreds of investigations. It would be irrational to believe that this one case would change whatever decision the FBI makes."

Cam and Angela were quick to pipe in with reassurances. His irritated impatience suddenly made sense and they were willing to soothe. The immediate support made Booth feel guilty about his crankiness.

"Just let me know when you have something," he sighed, brown eyes glinting apologetically.

He was stressed, but Booth actually thought he was doing a fairly good job of hiding it. Sometimes he forgot that when it came to him, his partner could be incredibly perceptive. His gaze locked with hers just for an instant. Her head tilted just the barest inch, but enough to convey her concern.

Without saying a word, he said it all and when he walked out, Brennan followed him.

Helplessly curious, Angela and Cam moved too. They remained inside Angela's office, but watched through the open door as Brennan talked to Booth near the platform. They weren't touching, but whatever she said, made Booth lean almost imperceptibly toward her.

They made a striking couple, their profiles nearly perfect. When Brennan placed an open hand on his chest, his head tipped forward, resting his forehead against hers for just a moment.

"What do you think she said?" Cam couldn't help wondering.

"I'll make you feel a whole lot better when we get home." Angela couldn't help herself either.

A stoic look coupled with thinly veiled amusement. "Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"It's a gift." Angela smiled shamelessly, but then turned serious when her gaze landed on Booth and Brennan again. "Who knows? But with Booth, she almost always seems to find the right words."

"He will not be happy if the FBI doesn't come to the right decision."

"No," Angela agreed. "But it'll be fine."

Cam slid her a surprised look. "How do you know?"

"Because of that."

She nodded towards the platform, where Booth was tilting Brennan's chin up and brushing her lips in a blink-and-you-miss-it kiss. With a soft smile, he released her and Brennan said something that made that smile widen. After a few more words, she turned in the direction of her office and Booth walked to the lab's sliding glass doors.

"Right." Cam gave a slightly bewildered chuckle. "Guess I keep forgetting they do that now."

"I know." Angela sighed in despair. "They're disgustingly appropriate, aren't they?"

"They're professionals," Cam corrected with a pointed look. "This is a work place. And they behave accordingly."

"Oh, please." An unrepentant scoff. "You don't think they've done it in both their offices?"

"I don't care to speculate." Her tone was impossibly virtuous, but Cam was no saint. "But if they have, at least there are no recordings of it."

"Oh, you're just never gonna let that go, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Letter H is next! Will the promise of smut incentivize you to offer suggestions for it? :)  
><strong>


	19. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Thanks to everyone who's reassured me they're still reading. This story seems a little hit and miss at times, so always good to know it is being enjoyed! A little soft M to make you smile. Hopefully! :)

**Heart to Heart**

* * *

><p>"What happens if they split us up?"<p>

"They won't." The words spilled out in pure reflex.

Brennan frowned. "Booth …"

He pushed back from the dinner table, appetite suddenly gone. "Why are you even asking me this?"

Brennan rose from the table as well, followed him into the bedroom. "Because it's a real possibility and we've been pretending it's not."

"Weren't you the one who told me there wasn't any point in worrying about it until we knew for sure?" Booth opened a drawer and took out a pair of sweats.

"I did say that," she conceded, annoyed he was using her own words against her.

"Then let's not worry about it until Monday." That's when they were supposed to hear from Sweets with the final decision.

Brennan followed Booth's lead and got ready for bed as well, but she was dissatisfied. He was avoiding her gaze, probably because he was afraid she wouldn't just drop the subject. He was right. Regardless of what she may have said before, now she wanted to discuss this, and his unwillingness was making her anxious.

He went to brush his teeth and Brennan eyed the bathroom door with a near forbidding stare. Automatically, she rubbed her belly in an unconsciously soothing gesture and walked forward.

"We need to talk." It was almost a decree as she pushed open the door.

Booth spit out toothpaste into the sink and groaned. "Bones."

Determination glinted in her eyes and she closed the door softly, leaning back against it. "You may finish brushing your teeth."

"Gee, thanks."

If she caught the sarcasm, she didn't let on. Booth just shook his head and resumed his task. It took him longer than ever to brush his teeth and he felt a little guilty that he was delaying on purpose. He couldn't even pinpoint why he was so deadset on avoiding this particular discussion, but the truth was that he'd had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach since the moment she'd asked, _What happens if they split us up?_

Finally, he rinsed his mouth for the last time and turned to face her. He blinked for a moment. She was wearing a very old hockey jersey of his that fell to her thighs. Her hair was loose, her feet bare, and he could just barely detect the swell of her tummy concealed by the roomy jersey.

His heartbeat thudded inside his chest. "C'mere."

Brennan straightened away from the door, reacting automatically to the soft, husky words. Her eyes ran appreciatively over the expanse of his bare chest. Without permission, her body went soft and her nipples hardened, eager to rub against him.

"No," she raised a preemptive hand and gave him a stern look. "You can't distract me with sex."

Booth nearly chuckled. She sounded so serious, but he rather thought with the way her pregnancy had her on overdrive lately that he could distract her. It was tempting to try, but he decided to behave. "I'm not trying to," he said honestly. "I just wanna hug you."

One tentative step forward and a look that reeked of suspicion. "Really?"

He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her frame. "Yeah. Really." Booth rubbed his chin against the top of her head and then leaned back a little to look at her. "You know that I really don't want to talk about this."

"I know." Her fingertips smoothed softly and soothingly against his chest. "Why is that? You've always put a premium on communication."

His lips twitched. "That makes me sound like a girl."

"Booth …"

"Alright," he sighed, keeping a loose hold on her by linking his hands together at the small of her back and leaning back against the sink. "I guess … I don't—I can't imagine our partnership being over. You've always been my partner, Bones. Even …" His gaze darkened as he admitted, "–even when we were a million miles apart, you were still my partner."

Brennan tilted her head consideringly. "Do you think our personal relationship will change if the FBI splits us up?"

He thought about it before replying. Thought about waking up with her and going home to her and meeting her for lunch and taking her to a movie and sharing take-out, and a hundred different things that would absolutely remain the same. "No, of course not."

"I don't think so, either," she agreed. "And while I certainly won't like it, I've decided not to be distressed about it."

"No?"

"I've been thinking about what Dr. Wyatt said."

"Psychology, Bones?"

"Shush." Brennan tapped a finger against his lips. "Listen to me. For a long time, being your partner was a safety net. I couldn't have you in more personal ways, so our professional partnership had to be enough. But I have all of you now, Booth." Her eyes gleamed the deepest blue. "Don't I?"

He swallowed at the way her gaze practically glowed. "Hell yes," he rasped hoarsely.

"Then even if the FBI makes a monumentally stupid decision, we'll still be sharing our lives." Her hands cupped his face. "You'll still be mine. We'll still be having a baby. We'll still be together, right?"

"Absolutely." He tipped her chin up, lowered his mouth to kiss her deeply. "I still hate thinking of working with anyone else and thinking of you in the field with someone else freaks me the hell out," Booth confessed. "But you're right about this."

"I'm rarely wrong," she said with a tiny smile.

Booth chuckled softly and pressed his forehead to hers. "I could never stand thinking of the end of our partnership because I thought it would mean I wouldn't have you in my life in any significant way anymore. I guess I was still in that mindset." Saying it out loud seemed to unclench the unpleasant lump in the pit his stomach. "Changing gears after six years is tougher than I realized. Not to mention that my mind doesn't process as quickly as yours."

Pushing off the tips of her toes, Brennan wound her arms around his neck. "It's going to be fine, Booth," she reassured softly.

He buried his face into the soft waves of her hair and his hands splayed on her back, bringing her closer. "Because you're all mine too," he murmured into her ear. "In every way that counts."

"Your possessive side is showing."

"You love it." He allowed his hands to slide over her bottom and underneath the edge of his hockey jersey. "And I love when you wear this thing to bed."

Brennan bit down gently on his shoulder. "You're such a man."

He laughed in a very male way and flipped her so he could boost her onto the counter space next to the sink. His fingers wrapped around her panties and he tugged them down. Brennan gasped a little when her bare bottom made contact with the cool tile.

"Why are we doing this here?" she mused. "The bedroom is right there."

Booth mumbled something she didn't quite catch as he shifted one sleeve aside to bare one shoulder. His hand sneaked under the jersey to close around one breast gently and she lost her train of thought. Since his hands were so busy, Brennan followed suit and pulled on the string of his sweats. She had to smile when he gasped against her shoulder and her legs wound around the back of his thighs.

He peppered kisses over her throat and stroked a hand over her tummy and between her thighs. The wet warmth that met his fingers had Booth groaning hoarsely. "God, Bones."

"That feels so nice," she panted.

He stroked softly, trading deep kisses with her until she began to score her nails over his shoulders. "You ready, baby?"

"So damn ready."

Booth laughed raspily at the language and moved gently into her. He clasped her hips and closed his eyes. He moved carefully, excitement hitting him with every brush of his stomach against hers. Trailing a hand up her back, he cupped her nape and whispered, "I love you, Bones."

Her hand splayed over his racing heartbeat and they finally allowed the certainty of their reality to displace the anxiety of the last few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Letter G is next! We're almost there! P.S. I've been getting some inquiries, so lemme reassure that Fated update is coming fairly soon, I have not abandoned it, nor do I plan to do so. :)  
><strong>


	20. Give and Take

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I could not, for the life of me, think of a title for this chapter, but pal **_Dispatch_** came to the rescue! :) Also, shout-out to pal **_va32h_** on her one-year anniversary of Bones fic writing! :)

**Give and Take**

* * *

><p>Booth strolled through her office and Brennan sent him a mildly exasperated look.<p>

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," he replied easily. "Let's go."

"I am perfectly capable of transporting myself to the Hoover building," she lectured. "There was no need to drive over here and further corrode the environment."

"Bones, it's like a two minute drive." Booth shifted in impatience. "I think the environment is safe."

"Nevertheless, I feel it necessary to nip your incipient over-protectiveness in the butt."

"In the _what?_" Booth laughed out loud. "In the bud, Bones. Not butt. Bud. I swear, you do that on purpose."

She ignored his amusement and gave a small and mildly disdainful sniff. "I suppose since you—" Brennan pushed off her couch and dizziness hit her before she could finish her sentence. For a moment she swayed before dropping back heavily onto the cushions.

"Bones!" In two steps, Booth crossed the distance between them. He sat next to her, a hand automatically going to her cheek. "What happened?"

"N—nothing," she took a deep breath. "I believe I simply stood up too quickly."

"You sure?" His hand moved to her nape, massaging gently. "Maybe I should take you home."

"No, Booth, we have to meet Sweets."

"Forget Sweets."

"I'm fine. My blood pressure is probably a little lower than usual," she explained. "It's not surprising, considering the changes in my cardiovascular system."

Unconvinced, he frowned. "How do you feel?" Rhythmically, his thumb rubbed along the back of her neck. "And tell me the truth."

"I'm fine," she said again. "I wouldn't lie, Booth."

"Okay." That was true enough. Still, he eyed her like a hawk and helped her rise carefully. "C'mon, before Sweets starts calling us."

"I don't see why he doesn't just inform us over the phone," she grumbled, walking to her desk. He followed her movements with a near unblinking stare that prompted Brennan to add, "Everything's fine, Booth. I promise."

Hand to her back, he guided her out of the office. "Look, Bones," he said with a little shrug, "when you faint, I'm gonna worry."

"I didn't faint, Booth. It was a momentary dizzy spell."

They bickered about it all the way to the car.

**-x-**

"Just spit it out, Sweets."

"The FBI has decided not to interfere with your partnership."

Booth felt the urge to do a little fist pump, but instead just gave a nod. Brennan's smile spread and she turned to her partner. "I told you not to worry."

"Took 'em long enough to decide," he muttered in a tone that indicated any idiot would have come to the right conclusion much quicker.

"Our partnership is very successful," Brennan added without modesty. "It would make no logical sense to dissolve it."

"You'd be surprised what make sense to the FBI," Sweets interjected. "However, for the time being, your partnership will be allowed to continue."

"For the time being?" Brennan inquired frostily.

"Look, the fact is that because of your personal ties, your partnership will always be scrutinized more closely." Sweets spoke plainly because there was no point in sugar-coating it. "That's something you will simply have to accept."

"Does that mean we're still under review?" Booth asked with a frown.

"No." Sweets cleared his throat. "Not precisely."

Brennan and Booth traded suspicious glances. "Explain, Sweets."

"A decision has been made, but you are required to, um, complete your therapy sessions."

"Complete what?" Booth scowled. "The whole point of this was to asses our partnership. They've assessed, right? So what else do they want?"

"While I indicated in my evaluations that you two are an excellent team and I was confident that your personal relationship would not jeopardize your professional one, I still have a few concerns that have never been resolved." Sweets did his best to give them a calm and confident look. "The assessment of your partnership cannot be officially closed until those concerns have been addressed."

"Oh, you gotta be freaking kidding me."

"Agent Booth …"

"Just how many sessions will it take for your _concerns_ to be addressed?" Booth snapped.

"It's impossible to put a number on therapeutic analysis, Agent Booth."

"If you don't want Booth to shoot you, I suggest you try, Dr. Sweets."

"I think we're past the time where you can intimidate me with—" At Booth's near growl, his voice wobbled. "Okay, we're not. But c'mon, guys, it'll just be a few more sessions."

"That's not a number," Brennan said calmly.

"I've got a number." Booth stared at Sweets. "One."

"Five."

Booth scoffed. "One."

"Four." It was ludicrous to be bargaining, but Sweets knew when there was no other alternative.

"One."

Sweets turned pleading eyes to Brennan. "I have a job to do. And I can't do it in one session because we all know you two tend to be less than forthcoming in therapy."

In Brennan's view, there could be a hundred sessions and there still wouldn't be any truly worthwhile data. Psychology really was a miserably imprecise field. But she was not immune to Sweets' plea. Despite her general disdain for his field, she understood that he was doing his job, after all.

"I believe three additional sessions would be a fair compromise."

"Bones!" His tone was aghast. Booth had been hoping to hold firm at one. "You're killing me."

"Three," Sweets accepted quickly before they could change their minds. "But you have to be honest with me, guys. As much as you may hate it, I do have legitimate concerns that we need to deal with."

Not exactly graciously, but finally Booth agreed. "Three more sessions, Sweets," he confirmed, "and then you keep your shrinky paws off our relationship. For good."

"Of course," he said and to Booth's disbelief, had the audacity to use a mildly offended tone.

Brennan spoke her partner's name in a low murmur and he redirected his killing stare away from Sweets. By the time his gaze landed on hers, his brown eyes were much warmer. Without words, she soothed his irritation and he allowed himself to relax.

**-x-**

After leaving Sweets' office, Booth escorted Brennan through the hallways of the Hoover building. They walked silently side by side, without even touching. But as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Booth reached out and hit the stop button.

He turned to Brennan, clasped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. For a second, she was startled, but then her lips were smiling against his. "I take it you're happy the FBI is not severing our partnership."

Booth laughed softly, checking the impulse to pick her up and twirl her around. "I am, but I still can't believe you're letting Sweets get away with three more sessions."

"He was just going to pout otherwise." Brennan smiled crookedly, eyes twinkling merrily. "It'll be painless, Booth."

"This coming from the woman who hates psychology."

"Don't be grumpy."

"But he's such a buttinsky," Booth couldn't help whining a little.

"I'm not familiar with that term."

With a grin, he kissed the little questioning line between her brows and then reached for the stop button to get the elevator going again. "Let's go have an extra long lunch."

"Your tone sounds suggestive."

Once the doors opened on the first floor, Booth reached for her hand and winked. "'Cause I'm being suggestive."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. The hiatus is boring, I know. There is a fun baby shower for BB today at Bones Gamblers Anonymous on Livejournal so go check it out! And don't forget the F suggestions for the next chappie, it always makes it better when I have tons of them to choose from!  
><strong>


	21. For All Intents and Purposes

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Happy Birthday to the lovely va32h! I promised her smut and I'm a little late on that, but I wanted to post on her actual birthday! Hope it's what you had in mind! :)

**For All Intents and Purposes **

* * *

><p>Brennan leaned against the metal railing and watched Booth and Sweets strap on their gear at the bottom of the rock climbing wall. Booth had objected yet again when Sweets suggested adding a more social component to their session.<p>

_"Last time you made us go to a ceramics class," Booth had groaned. _

_"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"_

_"I'm not doing that again, Sweets." _

_"Fine. How about this?" Sweets had compromised. "You can pick this time."_

Brennan had pouted a little when Booth had gleefully picked rock climbing. But she wasn't too invested in the activity since she was not really in the mood to do anything other than sit and eat.

Watching Booth climb the wall was very pleasant. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and she noticed his tongue would press unconsciously against his bottom lip when he was reaching for a higher perch. And to her visual delight, his black tee did nothing but accentuate the pleasing way his muscles bunched and clenched, a testament to his exertion.

When Booth got to the top of the wall, he stepped easily unto the ledge that led to the second floor where Brennan was waiting.

"Hey, Bones," he gave her a big grin and leaned into her.

Brennan leaned back with a dubious expression. "You're all sweaty."

He laughed and tugged at the belt of her dress. "I just want a kiss," he charmed.

"You're secreting adrenaline and your testosterone levels have likely spiked due to the exercise," she explained, "which would lead to an increase in libido."

"Okay, you can lecture me after you kiss me."

She chuckled and met his lips. He palmed the back of her head and swept his tongue inside her mouth. When she sucked the tip, Booth moaned loud enough that she broke the kiss. "We're in pu—" Brennan's voice trailed off and she looked around. "Uh, Booth … where's Sweets?"

He blinked, his brown eyes a little glassy. "What?"

"Dr. Sweets, where is he?" Brennan took a few steps to look over the rail. "Ah, Booth?"

He walked forward and joined her. He looked over to see Sweets halfway up the climbing wall. Hands braced on the rail, he leaned forward and called down. "Everything okay there, Sweets?"

"Um ... yeah." It was a high squeak that barely reached their ears.

Brennan gave a concerned look. "Booth, I think he suffers from acrophobia."

"You gotta be kidding me." Booth looked down guiltily to where a pale Sweets appeared to be paralyzed. "Why did he agree to this, then?"

"Dr. Sweets, it's fine, you're strapped to a harness," Brennan called down encouragingly. "You're not very high, anyway. Falling would cause a few broken bones, at most."

"Uh, I don't think that's helping, babe."

She sent Booth a mild glare and he just grinned innocently. "There's a café up here, Dr. Sweets," Brennan enticed. "I will buy you a cinnamon bun. All you have to do is make it up here."

"C'mon, Sweets, you can do it," Booth added.

Sweets whimpered and Brennan turned an anxious gaze to her partner. "I think you need to go get him."

Strapping his harness back on, Booth stepped over the ledge that lead back to the top of the climbing wall. Reaching Sweets was the easy part, the hard part was convincing him to move.

"I had no idea I was afraid of heights," Sweets muttered, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"We're really not all that hi—I mean, look, it'll be fine, Sweets."

"I really don't think it will," he disagreed.

"Look, we're all afraid of something, right?" Booth said, hoping to channel his inner shrink. "But at one point or another, we have to confront our fears."

Sweets sent him a skeptical sideways glance. "Where are you getting that from?"

"From you."

"Well, obviously, I don't know what I'm talking about."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Sweets," Brennan contributed from above. "Psychology is simply too ill-defined a field to be of much use to anybody."

"Bones!"

"Thanks, Dr. Brennan," Sweets muttered.

"Booth, he will only be able to hang on for so long," Brennan advised. "Eventually, his fingers and legs will cramp up and—"

"Oh my god," Sweets moaned piteously. "I_ am_ getting cramps!"

"No, you're not." Booth raised his gaze up to where Brennan was practically hanging over the side of the rail. "Bones, for the love of God, please step away from the rail."

"What? I'm perfectly safe."

"Sweets, you really need to move before Bones comes down here and gets you herself," Booth warned. "Okay, how do you want to do this? Up or down?"

Sweets peeked down, nearly went dizzy. "Up," he squeaked. "Definitely up."

"Good choice." Booth reached over, tugged on the harness. "You're strapped on nice and tight, Sweets. You can do this, okay? We're gonna do this together."

Snails moved faster than Sweets climbing up that wall, but Booth offered staunch support and Brennan provided her unique brand of encouragement from her position on the upper floor.

"Almost there," Booth said cheerfully.

With a deep breath, Sweets reached upwards. "Next time, I'm taking the escalator," he muttered under his breath. There were two ways to reach the second floor, through a climbing wall or by taking an escalator. Sweets was sure it had been some overeager executive's bright idea to offer the option. He could picture it clearly.

_"How do we make our client's experience different? When they come here, they don't come just to climb a wall, they come to have an experience!"_

"I hate him."

Booth sent him a curious look. "Hate who?"

With a blink, Sweets realized he was talking to himself and wishing ill upon some hypothetical stranger. "Oh my god, this thing is taller than the goddamn Eiffel Tower!"

"C'mon, kid," Booth steeped onto the connecting ledge leading from the wall and turned to haul Sweets to safety. "See? You made it."

"Are you alright, Dr. Sweets?" Brennan extended the promised cinnamon bun. "Here. They're delicious."

"Do I get anything?" Booth unhooked his climbing gear and had to help Sweets and his nerveless fingers do the same.

"You didn't just go through a traumatic experience, Booth."

"So what?" he pouted. "I don't get rewarded for rescuing Sweets?"

Sweets frowned, but couldn't really protest. Considering his heart was still pounding wildly, rescue seemed a fairly accurate description. He munched on his cinnamon bun quietly, hoping to calm his racing heartbeat.

"You can have some of mine," Brennan offered Booth generously, splitting her cheese danish in half. "You know, we have successfully guided Sweets through a crisis," she noted, taking a dainty bite of the sweetly glazed crust. "This is very good parenting practice."

"Hey!" Sweets' head snapped up. "I am not your practice baby!"

Booth smirked. "Close enough." He turned to Brennan with sparkling eyes. "We're gonna be great parents, Bones."

Her answering smile was brilliant. She raised a hand and brushed a stray crumb of pastry from his bottom lip. "The evidence does appear to support that conclusion."

With a resigned forward drop of his head, Sweets could only groan in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. I know Bones hasn't be on in forever and it makes it hard to be enthused about fics, but if you're reading, holla back! Letter E is up next!  
><strong>


	22. Everyday Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: FF has been it's usual funky self, here's a little prayer to the FF gods. This story is drawing to a close in just a a few more letters. Enjoy!

**Everyday Promise**

* * *

><p>Booth's eyes skittered over the office and then zeroed in on the empty surface in front of him. "Hey, where's the slinky?"<p>

Sweets took a deep breath and gave a pleasant smile. "There will be no slinky today, Agent Booth." From past experience, he'd learned his patients' attention could be easily diverted—especially Booth's.

"That's fine." With a smirk, Booth pulled the slinky he'd pocketed weeks before from inside his jacket. "Brought my own."

Sweets didn't bother to argue. Instead, he stared them down. Silence reigned, but it didn't bother him, he'd long ago learned that silence could be an effective tool in his sessions.

Brennan stared back impassively. She was happy to wait Sweets out. It was Booth who always cracked. Even the slinky wasn't enough to distract him and he huffed, "Okay, I hate this." He put the toy away and pouted a little. "You know I hate when you do this."

Sweets gave a small, tired sigh. "When will you guys realize I just want to help you?"

"When will you realize that if we want your help, we'll ask for it," Booth shot back.

He didn't even bother taking offense. "Oh, right, because you two are so good about asking for help."

"Because we don't need help."

"We're very self-sufficient."

"Yes and very stubborn and uncooperative," he raised a hand to forestall any argument and continued, "but that's not the point."

"Oh, there's a point?" Booth muttered snarkily.

Sweets disregarded the sarcasm and said calmly, "I know that you both can be incredibly well-compartmentalized." Brennan smiled, pleased. Booth frowned, not quite as happy. He would never describe himself quite that way, but he supposed it was somewhat accurate. "And for the most part, I am satisfied that you can mesh your personal and professional relationships successfully. But, I do have one major concern that needs to be addressed."

Booth tensed. "What is it?"

"How does your relationship affect you on the field?"

Brennan's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"This is the biggest issue the FBI has with your partnership," Sweets explained. "And despite their recent decision allowing you to continue your work together, I would be very surprised if they don't ask to review your partnership periodically."

Booth cursed tersely. "We've talked about this, Sweets. You know how I feel about Bones, you've known for a long time. Why is this an issue now?"

"I've already agreed to reduce my field time," Brennan reminded with a frown.

"Only for the remainder of your pregnancy," Sweets said gently. "And this is not a new issue, Agent Booth. It's simply one that has come to the FBI's attention only now with the disclosure of your personal relationship."

"What do you want from us, Sweets?"

"I want you to be honest," he replied simply. "I want you to consider carefully what it will mean to know that you're taking the woman you love, the mother of your child, into the field." Sweets nodded to Brennan. "I need you both to be brutally honest and seriously consider the consequences. How can you forget that it's not simply your partner depending on you during potentially dangerous situations, but your lover?"

"I don't forget, Sweets."

"Booth has never been simply my partner," Brennan added softly.

"Believe me, guys, I understand that," he said earnestly. The fact was, he'd always understood. "And I know your feelings for each other are something you've had to contend with for a long time, but that doesn't mean it makes going to the field with the person you love any easier."

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances and Sweets added, "Perhaps it's not much of an issue now with Dr. Brennan reducing her field time, but it is an issue you won't be able to simply ignore."

"Okay, Sweets," Booth sighed. "We get it."

"Do you really?"

Brown eyes flashed. "You really think you're telling me something I don't know? You think I've never thought about this?" The edge to his tone was unmistakable. "You don't think it keeps me up at night? 'Cause if you don't, then you don't have a damn clue."

"Booth …"

"It's alright, Dr. Brennan," Sweets met Booth's fiery gaze. "I can only imagine that you've both given this considerable thought. I never meant to imply otherwise."

"If there's something Booth and I can understand is just how dangerous this job can be," Brennan said solemnly. "Believe me, Dr. Sweets, it's something I could never forget."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I only ask that you—"

"Oh!" Brennan gasped, one hand flying to her stomach.

"Bones?"

"Oh wow," she nearly laughed. "The baby's kicking."

"Are you serious?" Booth turned to her, pressing his hand to her belly. There was a firm kick under his palm. "Hello there, baby," he laughed delightedly. "Bones, he's kicking!"

"Or her," Brennan said with a smile. "See, I told you not to worry."

"Well, all the books say the baby usually moves around twenty-two weeks," Booth argued happily. "You're a little late, peanut," he crooned lovingly to her stomach.

Although used to it by now, Brennan still scrunched her nose at the pet names he liked to use when talking to the baby.

"Wait, this is the first time the baby kicks?" Sweets asked.

"Yes," Brennan replied, her hand rubbing in a circle as if to soothe her suddenly active child. "This is the first time I really feel him move."

"Or her," Booth clarified with a grin and a quick kiss to her tummy.

"That's mega cool." Sweets leaned forward in his chair with a big smile. "Hey, maybe the baby likes psychology."

"That's not funny," Brennan sent him a mild glare.

"It's a little funny," Sweets replied.

Booth stroked his thumb over Brennan's hand where it rested against her stomach. Her gaze met his and when she smiled at him, everything else seemed to fade. He pressed a tender kiss against her cheek and whispered softly into her ear. "I'll always keep you safe, Bones."

"Me too, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Letter D is up next and I'd love some choices! At this stage of the game, do I need to remind you not to lurk? I don't think so, but I will anyway 'cause I know how much we all love to do it. **I know updates are not as frequent, but I'm trying the best I can considering life is kinda cray-cray.**  
><strong>


	23. Digging Up the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So far, the story has been set prior to the season 7 premiere, but the last 3 chapters will weave in with season 7. Hope you're able to follow the timeline without too much trouble. Enjoy! :)

**Digging Up the Past**

* * *

><p>She was already sleepy and made more so by his gentle strokes on her tummy. Their conversation was a fairly innocent one, mainly it involved Booth rejoicing that the next day's session with Sweets would be their last one. Her eyes kept drifting shut as they spoke and her absent-minded reply to one of Booth's wry comments simply slipped out without thought.<p>

He froze.

"What did you say?"

The edge to the soft question snapped her into focus. Her mind replayed the words and she nearly winced. "Nothing."

"Bones …" His hand went from her stomach to her shoulder, tugging her onto her back so that he could look down at her face. "What the hell do you mean, experimented with us?"

"N-nothing," she tried again.

"Bones …" he repeated warningly.

"Booth … I don't—" She met his determined gaze and sighed. "It was a long time ago."

There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What was a long time ago?"

Brennan tried to sit up a little, the expansion of her stomach making the task increasingly difficult. "You're not going to like it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right." He braced himself. "Tell me anyway."

"Promise me you will not lose your temper."

"Stop stalling, Bones." Already Booth knew that there was no way he could make that promise and keep it.

"After you—when I thought you were dead …" Her gaze met his for a moment, summer sky blue. "Sweets wanted to study our reactions, that's why he didn't tell me you were alive."

There was a beat. A sharp inhale. And then … "Son of a bitch!"

A soothing hand reached out. "Booth …"

"No!" He would not be soothed. "I will fucking kill him!"

"No, you won't."

The eminently reasonable tone did nothing but fan the flames. "You never told me," he said as if it had suddenly dawned on him. "Why didn't you tell me, Bones?" It was a hissed demand.

"Because I knew you would react this way."

"What other way is there?" he growled in disbelief. "He made us his fucking lab rats!"

Thunderstorms roiled in his gaze. Suddenly all he could remember was her anger, her sense of betrayal. His own fury at her seeming intransigence of his explanation and the painful sting at her so called compartmentalization of his death. And like so many things about their relationship, it had become one more thing they had never really discussed. Not for the first time, Booth wished he had just said fuck it with protocol and told her himself.

"Booth, it was a very long time ago," Brennan re-emphasized.

"That doesn't matter, Bones," he nearly yelled. He swept out of the bed, pacing in agitation. "I'm finding out today!"

"You already knew he chose not to inform me, so why—"

"Yeah, because he thought you could handle it and it would be safer, not because he was experimenting with us!"

"Why does the reason matter?"

His head whipped around. "Are you really asking me that?"

Brennan sighed and extended a hand. "Come here, Booth."

"Don't."

"I'm pregnant with your child." Her hand moved pointedly to her stomach. "Are you really going to make me get up?"

His eyes narrowed and he moved to the bed with a warning. "I'm still pissed."

"I know." Brennan scooted closer to him, smoothed her fingers over the frown on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't see what it would accomplish."

"Aren't you pissed?" he wanted know.

"I was," she admitted. "Four years ago." Her hand stroked over his shoulder, her lips followed with small kisses. "I believe Dr. Sweets has regretted his decision ever since."

"Well, I wanna make him regret it _more_," he grumbled vengefully. But her soft hands and softer kisses were calming him down. "God, Bones, he let you think I was dead." His hand fisted. "_So he could study us_."

"He made a mistake," Brennan rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily when his arm automatically went around her. "We've all done that, Booth."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, wondering whether pregnancy had softened her or if her soft spot for Sweets was bigger than he'd imagined.

**-x-**

It didn't take Sweets long to realize there was a problem.

Brennan had been unusually chatty, while Booth had barely said a word. There was anxiety in her blue eyes and something infinitely more dangerous in his dark gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" Sweets finally asked. "I thought you guys would be a lot more excited than this about our final session," he joked lamely.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Booth practically growled.

"Booth, you promised," Brennan said softly.

Sweets' startled gaze flew between the partners. "What's going on?"

"Are we done here, Sweets?" Booth's unfriendly gaze swept over him. "We've done everything you've wanted. I think it's time you leave us the hell alone."

The hostility nearly made him wince. "Agent Booth, have I done something to upset you?"

"What the hell do you think gave you the right to experiment with us, Sweets?" Booth finally gritted out, unable to hold it in anymore. "And give me one good reason I shouldn't break my promise to Bones here and knock your lights out?"

It took him just a second to figure out what Booth was talking about and he sent Brennan a panicked glance.

"I didn't mean to tell him," she said sheepishly. "It just slipped out."

Sweets nearly choked at that. Slipped out. After all these years, he was going to die because she slipped. Oh God. "Agent Booth, I am so sorry." He swallowed and then added sincerely, "I swear, I would take it back if I could."

"What the hell were you thinking, Sweets?" Booth growled.

He wasn't. He had been too fascinated with them and their dynamic to really consider the consequences of his actions. "I did think the less people that knew the safer you would be, Agent Booth—"

Booth sprung up from his seat in a fury. "Don't you fucking bullshit me."

"I did!" Sweets cried out and then hung his head. "I swear I did think that, but I also had a more selfish purpose and I'll always regret that. _Always_."

Sweets raised his gaze to meet Booth's unflinching stare and it seemed rather surreal yet somehow unsurprising that in this final session, it would be him under the proverbial microscope.

"Bones, let me talk to Sweets alone for a minute."

Brennan rose to her feet, put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Booth," she said quietly.

"I'm not going to break my promise," he said, taking her hand and dropping a quick kiss on her knuckles. "I swear."

Brennan hesitated for just a moment, but then nodded. "I'll wait outside." She'd had years to come to terms with this particular information, but Booth had just learned about it yesterday. If this was how he wanted to deal with it, she wouldn't interfere. But her gaze went to Sweets and he looked so miserably dejected that she couldn't help one final whispered request to Booth. "Don't be too hard on him."

When Brennan walked out, Sweets rose as well, feeling like he should face whatever was about to come standing up. "If you want to beat the shit out of me, I wouldn't blame you," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame me either." But he knew words could draw blood just as much as fists. "How can I ever trust you again, Sweets?"

He visibly flinched. "Booth … I can't even tell you how much I wish I could take it back—" Trailing off, he sighed, knowing wishing it wasn't going to make it so. "I don't have any excuses, I just hope you both can forgive me."

"Bones forgave you a long time ago because despite what she herself thinks, she has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

He swallowed dryly. "And you?"

Booth considered. He liked Sweets, he really did. The kid was brilliant at his job and he'd had his own soft spot for him since finding out about Sweets' troubled past. And he would always remember that it was Sweets who'd alerted him as to just how much the Eames case had been getting to Brennan. His stomach tightened thinking of the painful aftermath of that particular case and the spiral of lies and self-denial it had sparked. But Booth couldn't forget that it had been Sweets' warning that had made him watch his partner like a hawk for the rest of the case.

"I wanna make one thing absolutely clear," Booth finally said in a steely voice. "You ever, _ever,_ mess with either one of us like that again, and I will—"

"I get it." Sweets nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't. I swear. I care about you both, Agent Booth," he said quietly. "I would never do anything to hurt either one of you."

His sincerity was undeniable and Booth felt himself softening. Not that he still wasn't angry and feeling betrayed, but he had to remind himself that this particular fuck-up had been years ago. He'd grown to like Sweets, even to respect his professional opinion and it was easy enough to forget that four years ago, Sweets had represented nothing but a threat to his partnership with Brennan and Booth had neither particularly liked nor respected him. But just like he wasn't the same person from four or two or even a year ago, neither was Sweets.

"Okay," he sighed. "We can put this away."

"Okay," Sweets echoed and as Booth turned to walk to the door, he couldn't help repeating, "Agent Booth … I really am sorry. Very much so."

"I believe you, Sweets." Hand on the door, Booth looked back, his voice soft but brooking no argument. "But I want you to remember one thing. My personal relationship with Bones is completely off-limits."

He nodded, unsurprised. Booth walked out and Sweets let himself sit back down with a sigh. "It always has been," he said softly to the empty room.


	24. Cocky Belt Buckle

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Combination season 7 tag and smut. Be warned, this one is smutty. Read accordingly.

**Cocky Belt Buckle****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The tension between them could be cut with a knife.<p>

Brennan had that forlorn expression that usually made Booth crumble, but anger with a good dose of hurt made him get up from the table and leave the Diner without saying another word. Sweets immediately followed and Booth just knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

Even in the best of moods, he didn't like Sweets' propensity to get shrinky at the scent of conflict. In the kind of mood Booth was in at the moment, the tendency was simply intolerable.

Once they were in the car, it didn't take long for Sweets to pounce.

"Agent Booth—"

_Yep. Pathologically incapable of keeping his mouth shut._

"No."

"No what—"

"No."

Sweets' voice rose in clear affront. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Are you kidding me?" Booth had to scoff. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What?" The word was barely audible.

"Your voice—it just gets all … sensitive." It grated on Booth's nerves like nothing else. "It's—it's irritating."

"Okay, something is clearly going on between you and Dr. Brennan."

_Yes, there is, but you don't get to butt in. _

The look he sent Sweets said it all.

"We have a murder to solve."

**-x-**

Booth and Brennan worked the case with Sweets' assistance.

They also kissed and made up. With absolutely zero help from Sweets. He wanted credit anyway.

"So, have you and Dr. Brennan decided where you're gonna go look for a place?"

"C'mon, we made the decision about twelve hours ago," Booth replied easily, satisfaction hitting him all over again just thinking about it. "Would you give me a break?"

"Of course! Break given." Sweets nearly chuckled. Only Booth and Brennan could go from serious conflict to moving in together in less than a day. "I'm just glad that I was of some help."

"Huh?" Booth had to give Sweets credit for sheer audacity. "Oh—oh so now you're gonna take credit for this, huh?"

"Well, it takes a village," he deadpanned.

Booth responded with some mild snark and then got to work. Whatever ridiculous thoughts Sweets had didn't really matter to him. He was going home to his gorgeous, pregnant partner. And they were getting a place together. Not her place or his place, but _their_ place.

There was a murderer still to be caught, but Booth was feeling pretty damn good. Confident, happy, and cocky in the best possible way.

_Watch out, bad guys_.

**-x-**

Three days later bad guy had been caught and Booth opened the door to Brennan's apartment to find her at the dining hall table. She looked freshly showered and was staring intently at her laptop.

"Hey, Bones," he closed the door and made his way over to her. "Watcha doing?"

"Compiling a list," she answered distractedly. "Affordable housing in D.C. appears to be nothing but a myth."

"We just started looking." He stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the neat little list she had on the computer. Booth had to smile at the way she was going about this; all organized and squinty-like. "We'll find something."

"These are the ones I found in our price range," she frowned and flipped the laptop screen down in irritation. "Based on location and size, I'd say they are less than ideal."

"Hey," he murmured, placing his hands on the armrests of the chair. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and Booth leaned down to press a deep kiss to her nape. "I don't want you to stress about this, okay." He moved a hand from the armrest to her belly, stroking in a circle as his mouth brushed softly over her skin. "We'll find a house. The perfect house."

Her head lolled to the side, giving better access to his lips. "I don't know whether to be concerned or reassured by your optimism."

"You are to be happy," he whispered huskily in her ear. "And relaxed and comfortable."

He kissed her shoulder, teeth toying with the thin strap of her comfy maternity dress. The material was loose and ultra soft. Brennan tilted her head back. "What are you doing?"

He smirked and stroked up, flicking one strap down and scooping one breast gently in his hand. "Relaxing you." With the other one, Booth rolled down the hair band holding up her ponytail. He pocketed the elastic and buried his face against the glossy strands. "Your hair smells fantastic," he murmured, bringing his other arm up and lowering the second strap. "Like peaches."

"N-new shampoo," Brennan explained, voice breathless as he filled his hands with her sensitive breasts. Her head dropped back ecstatically when long, strong fingers rolled her nipples oh so gently. "Ohhhh. _Booth_."

The softness of her hair brushed against his cheek and it nearly made him sigh. "I love your hair long like this," he confessed, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling deeply. "So pretty."

Raising an arm, Brennan reached behind her to bury her fingers in his own hair. She fisted the short strands and moaned softly in encouragement. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, again and again, making liquid pleasure pool between her thighs. She shifted restlessly on the chair, instinctively spreading her legs. Booth caught the movement and smiled against the curve of her neck. "Do you want me inside you?" he asked throatily, sure hands shaping and molding her breasts with infinite confidence.

None too gently, Brennan tugged on his hair. "You're being a tease," she admonished.

Booth chuckled, low and cocky. "Just a little," he admitted, setting his mouth to the side of her neck and sucking hard enough to mark slightly but not to hurt. "You know you like it."

She felt his teeth take a playful bite and then slide to a new spot. "Stop playing," she breathed, squirming in her seat.

"Why?" Another sucking kiss and the hint of teeth that meant there would be tiny little hickeys to cover up the next day. "You're so tasty."

Brennan whined his name again and he knew her patience had just about run out when her hand smoothed over the curve of her stomach and then hiked up her dress. His breathing panted out heavily when that hand disappeared between her thighs.

"You have your hand inside your panties?"

The raspy question made her shiver and her fingers tightened around his nape, holding him in place against her neck. "Yes." She slid a finger over the top of her clit and moaned. "Keep touching me."

Beneath his hands, her nipples were hard little points that fairly begged to be sucked. His current position behind her made that impossible, but he rolled them between his fingers and kissed up her neck to whisper in her ear. "Go ahead and get yourself off." She groaned and he grinned, familiar with the way a little dirty talk could rev her up big time. "I promise you, it's not going to be the only time you come tonight."

She unraveled fast. He fondled her breasts in lazy caresses, an erotic contrast to the frenzied way she fingered herself. He licked her neck and whispered dirty little things in her ear that pushed her into a breathless orgasm.

Booth watched her come down through heavy lidded eyes. The fall and rise of her chest was nothing short of mesmerizing. The hand she'd cupped around his neck fell heavily to her side and the one between her legs slid up to rest on her stomach. Her fingers were clearly wet and he swallowed.

"I'm burning up," Booth realized, pressing a kiss to her temple. He was still in his suit and tie and it was stifling. He toed out of his shoes and slipped off his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair.

She looked back at him with glassy eyes and smiled. Reaching back, her glistening fingers wrapped around his tie and tugged. "Take this off."

He had every intention of doing so. But first, he clasped her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth. She gasped and he nipped at her before releasing her hand. "You're freaking delicious."

His sexy smile made her rise to her feet with purpose. "Undress."

Booth rounded the chair to stand in front of her, one hand already yanking on his tie. Immediately, she attacked his shirt, undoing buttons. With a sigh of satisfaction, she pushed the white fabric off his shoulders and splayed her palms on his chest. His skin was warm and toned under her hands and it made her want to shape and stroke and even bite.

When she leaned forward to scatter kisses against his throat, Booth tangled his hands in her hair and let his head drop back. His eyes closed to better enjoy the feel of her mouth and hands all over him. Brennan bit down on his shoulder rather enthusiastically and his eyes popped open. Her smile was angelic as she tongued the small bite. Fingertips smoothed down his stomach and then she tapped his Cocky belt buckle.

Booth groaned when she rubbed the bulge behind his pants but when she went to unbuckle him, he circled her wrists and stopped her. "Wait." Once her seeking hands were safely away from the belt buckle, he gathered up her dress. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"You first," he breathed, raising up the soft material over her arms and leaving her in nothing but her panties. Gaze raking over her, Booth whispered, "Oh, Bones, you're so beautiful."

He sounded utterly sincere but still, her hands moved self-consciously to her considerable belly. "I'm huge."

His gaze snapped to hers. "Are you kidding me?" Knuckles skimmed her jaw and he framed her face in his hands. "You look incredible."

She sighed. "Booth, you don't need to reassure me. I'm perfectly aware—"

"Hey, hey," he kissed her quickly, hands stroking down her body to curve over her stomach. "I'm sure you're about to throw some anthropology my way, but can I just say that I find you so damn gorgeous." He kissed her again, sliding his lips lightly but sexily against hers. "And I'm sure it's totally caveman of me, but I'm tempted to keep you barefoot and pregnant all the time."

"Yes, it is." Her tone was matter of fact. "Very caveman."

"I know," he chuckled and slid a hand down, fingertips inching into her panties. "Terrible of me."

Her hands went back to brace against the table. The action had her breasts thrusting forward and Booth took immediate advantage, dipping his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. "You're trying to distract me with …" Her voice turned breathy and she closed her eyes as his fingers slid inside her. "_Oh_."

The pleasure on her face was the biggest turn-on and he loved that she never held back. "I will distract you," he assured cockily. "I'm gonna make sure that you can only think about me and what I'm doing to you."

He touched her gently but surely and she had no doubt he was going to succeed. Booth's cocky tendencies could make her bristle but this was one particular area where she just had to concede he deserved that belt buckle.

"Oh, yes," she husked out in pleasure. His mouth felt so good against her, he gave attention to each nipple equally, the soft suction sending heat straight to her clit. And his long fingers felt perfect working inside her. Brennan knew her body and how to pleasure herself, but her own touch paled in comparison to his. "I'm going to come again."

"Wait." His touch slowed down, slippery fingers circling her clit lightly. "I wanna feel you when you do," he whispered, tugging her panties down. "Turn around." Brennan turned to face the table and leaned forward, bracing her palms against the flat surface. His arms came around her, stroking the swell of her tummy. "This okay?" Booth raised a hand to brush her hair to the side and kissed the back of one shoulder.

"Yes." Her bottom pressed back against him. "I need you. Now."

He moaned softly and flicked his buckle. The sound nearly made her smile, but then he was holding her hips and sliding home. "God, Bones," he groaned, burying his face against the side of her neck. "God, you feel good."

"You too," she gasped, feeling the pressure build in the pit of her stomach. "Booth, touch me."

He shuddered and slid a hand between her thighs. "Baby, ah, damn, so wet," he thrust softly, but rubbed her tightly. "Come for me, babe. Let me feel you."

Head dropping forward heavily, she moaned his name and spun apart. Wave after sweet wave of pleasure rolled through her. Feeling her ripple around him tipped him over and he shot inside her, long and hot.

Catching her breath, Brennan leaned back against him and Booth closed his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed her temple and rubbed her belly. "You okay?"

"Of course." Her hands rested over his and her gaze fell on the closed laptop that had been the source of her irritation. "Your method of relaxation is very effective."

"Oh, damn straight." Booth grinned, feeling like a million bucks. "I'll relax you anytime, Bones." Mouth at her ear, he promised, "Anytime at all."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. **Question for the Bones fan. This has been driving me crazy. Anyone remember the episode where Sweets is being nosy as usual and Booth is like, "I've been shot, hunted, kidnapped. I can find us a house." That's not an exact quote, but something like that. Anyone know? ****

**B is up next and we're almost done here. Good thing too 'cause the enthusiasm for fics at the moment really is crappy. Le sigh.  
><strong>


	25. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Thanks to everyone who advised me as to the scene I was looking for! I wasn't really satisfied with episode 5, hence my own little attempt to fix it here.

**Best Laid Plans**

* * *

><p>Booth was determined to keep one nosy psychologist out of his personal relationship with Brennan.<p>

_"So, there's no extra stress between you and Dr. Brennan because of the pregnancy?"_

_"No. We're not gonna talk about that."_

Of course, it was easier said than done.

_"Why not? It's shrinky stuff!"_

Sweets liked to poke and prod.

_"All right, okay, I'm not trying to be pushy here, but it must be very difficult that you and Dr. Brennan haven't agreed on a living arrangement yet."_

Booth was having none of it.

_"Okay, you know what? I've been shot at, I've been stalked, I've been kidnapped, I almost drowned, okay? I'll be able to find a place for us to live. So …go have some coffee, alright? Thanks." _

The message was clear as crystal. _Mind your own damn business. I got everything under control._ That was Booth's default mode. But there was a flaw in the plan. The glaring problem being that Sweets had a front row seat to every stumble and misstep.

Bickering over the man cave requirement? Sweets was there.

Tension over house hunting? There.

Raging overprotectiveness that led to a not so little white lie? Right freaking there in the passenger seat.

_"Why did you tell Dr. Brennan that?"_

He'd known Sweets wasn't going to drop it, but Booth only had one response.

_"There's nothing I wanna know and there's nothing I wanna tell."_

**-x-**

Ultimately, lying to his partner came back to bite him in the ass. Not that he was particularly surprised by that. He'd known it would even as the words were coming out of his mouth. But thinking of her in danger completely scrambled his common sense.

He'd fucked up and apologized, but she was still freezing him out in that subtle way that he just couldn't stand. Booth couldn't exactly blame her since he'd already copped to being unable to dial down the overprotectiveness. Not to mention that she thought he was acting kinda crazy. Which maybe he was, but the closer she got to her due date, the more difficult it was to keep his cool.

On an anthropological level, she understood it, but still, she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Booth brought Brennan her big, fuzzy slippers, but she walked barefoot to the bedroom just to be defiant. Apparently, her support of his so-called delusions only went so far.

Booth whined her name, trailing after her with slippers in hand. "Bones," he called out again and she pretty much ignored him as she got ready for bed. "You're still kinda mad that I lied, aren't you?" he guessed.

"No."

_Yeah, right_. Booth sighed and dropped her bunny slippers next to the bed with a slight thud. "Who's lying now?"

With a little sniff, she began to undress. "Perhaps, I am still somewhat … annoyed," Brennan conceded.

"Would it make you feel any better to know that I got a lecture from Sweets about it?" Booth didn't mention that once he'd seen that tornado coming at them, Sweets had promptly agreed with him. _Fickle bastard_.

"Why would it?"

Brennan turned to him with raised eyebrows and not a stitch of clothing on. Lately, she was so sensitive everywhere that clothes had become the enemy and to Booth's delight, she seemed to be waging an all out war against them.

"I just meant … I felt guilty from the moment the words came out," he sighed in regret. Throwing on a faded t-shirt and a pair of old shorts, he sat on the bed. "I was snarky with Sweets and just annoyed in general 'cause I knew I'd messed up."

"You shouldn't have lied," she said sternly.

Brennan reached for the lotion she liked to smooth on her belly before bedtime and poured some in her palm. He watched with yearning. Usually, he did it for her, but Booth had a feeling that he wasn't getting his hands on any part of her that night.

"I know, Bones." He turned back the bedcovers, a wordless invitation for her to join him. "And you know that when I said I'm sorry, I really meant it, so please, don't be mad at me anymore."

"I've already accepted your apology."

"No, you haven't," he said knowingly. "Not really. C'mon, baby. Please, cut me a break here. You're almost eight months pregnant and I lost my mind a little thinking of you in the middle of a damn tornado."

"It's not just that," she reminded him. "It's all the little things. Like telling me to wear my sweater because there's a draft?" Reminded of his behavior, she was annoyed all over again. "I will wear whatever clothes I want, Booth."

"Okay," he said meekly.

"And I am extremely aware of the sodium content of my meals," she added haughtily. "I'm also pregnant and hungry all the time, so I hope you're aware you're lucky not to have lost a hand."

Booth winced. Not his finest moment, he could admit. Truth was that he was acting a little crazy, and even if he couldn't help it, he could at least acknowledge it. "I know you have everything under control. I know you know what to eat and for how long to stand before needing to rest and how to get up from examining remains without any help at all." He sighed heavily and beseeched with warm brown eyes. "I know that, Bones. I do. But I'm totally helpless here and I hate that."

Her gaze softened and she walked to the bed. Booth watched her maneuver awkwardly to climb in and had to force himself to sit still. His restraint was rewarded when she got closer to him and rested her palm on his chest. "You're not helpless," she said softly.

"I am," he replied just as low. "And I see you, so beautiful and so very pregnant with our baby and all I want to do is keep you in some bubble where nothing can touch you."

"You know that's impossible."

"I know." He grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips. "But I still need to protect you. I still need you to let me." Earlier, he'd been pretty much telling her, but now he was simply asking. Rolling to his side and facing her, he put his arm around her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please." It was a soft, soft whisper. "_Let me_."

Her fingertips feathered over his face. "Booth …" she murmured, inevitably weakening in the face of his tenderness. "I'm not made of glass. I'm just pregnant."

"Yes." Still, his hand splayed protectively on the swell of her stomach.

She sighed. "You're absolutely ridiculous and crazy."

Booth smiled and tucked his face against her neck. "I know," he repeated. "But you love me anyway."

"I suppose I do," she grumbled, but her fingers curled over his nape and stroked.

He knew the ice of her anger had really melted this time and the only barrier between them was the one her tummy presented. "I'm really sorry I lied to you." His hand smoothed over her belly and he kissed her lips softly in apology. "I only wanted to take care of you, but I should have just told you the truth."

"I've never needed anyone to take care of me," Brennan explained quietly. "I've always taken care of myself."

Booth pressed as close as possible, a soothing hand stroking down her back under the sheets. "I know you have." And he knew there was a time when she wouldn't even allow herself to need anyone. "And I know you don't need me to, but I hope you'll let me take care of you anyway."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"Because I love you." It all came down to that one simple fact. "So damn much."

Eyes glittering, Brennan kissed him. Her best laid plans had fallen apart when he'd fallen in love with her, but that was nothing compared to the way everything had changed when she allowed herself to love him back.


	26. Anthropologically Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Okay, to all the lovely readers out there, thanks so much for the support, it's def appreciated! Please enjoy this final chapter. Fluff and soft smut and more fluff. Enjoy!

**Anthropologically Speaking **

* * *

><p>"So, everything's okay?"<p>

Brennan perched on his desk and Booth placed a soft hand on her swollen belly.

"Of course," she soothed. "These appointments are just routine."

"Okay, but if something's wrong, you would tell me, right?" he insisted. "You wouldn't hide it?"

"Of course not," she gave him a hurt look. But then remembering a very important appointment she'd failed to mention weeks earlier, Brennan frowned. "I never meant to hide the ultrasound, Booth. I just …I knew you would be equally pleased regardless of the gender, so I didn't think to …I didn't realize how important it would be for you to be there."

"I know, Bones. I didn't mean—" He sighed seeing the guilt on her face. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Because I'm sorry about it, Booth," she insisted in a soft voice. "I am."

"Hey, I know. You don't need to apologize again, Bones." It seemed his question had unintentionally tapped into some residual guilt over the ultrasound faux pas and he immediately felt bad. "Listen, baby," he said it softly as he rose from his chair and stepped close to her. "All I meant was that if anything comes up, I want you to know we'll deal with it together." His hands rested at her waist. "I don't want you to think you need to protect me or anything. Good or bad, we'll deal with things together, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan framed his face between her palms. "I promise, I'll never keep anything from you. Certainly not about our baby."

He leaned forward to brush her lips lightly. "Thanks."

**-x-**

"Booth, this is silly." But she smiled as he guided her carefully to the nursery, hands over her eyes. "I already know what the room looks like."

"Yeah, but now that I finished the crib, it's officially completed." He walked her slowly through the entryway and said, "Ready?"

She chuckled indulgently. "Yes."

Booth dropped his hands and she was faced with their fully finished nursery. Despite having already seen it, she sighed in happiness. "It's beautiful." She blinked back unfortunate hormonal tears. "It's perfect."

Standing behind her, Booth folded her in his arms. His chin rested on her shoulder as he admired the pretty yellow room. "It's amazing how much we've been able to get done in just a few months."

"Yes," she nodded her agreement, relaxing back against him. "You and Wendell have been impressively diligent."

"Well, we can't take all the credit," he said fairly. "Hiring a couple more people was a good call."

After about a week, Brennan had concluded that Booth and Wendell alone could not possibly make the house habitable in the short time-frame. Initially, Booth had been somewhat reluctant to hire more workers but an automatic hand to her hugely pregnant stomach and watery blue eyes worked magic. He was blatantly manipulated and he knew it and he couldn't resist. And now Booth had to admit it had certainly been a good idea. Living room, dining room, kitchen, master bedroom, and nursery were in tip-top shape. The rest of the house could go at a more sedate pace.

"What's that?" Brennan pointed to the blanket draped over the white crib. It was new and boasted pink tinged ducks and she didn't remember buying it.

"Sweets passed by a little while ago and dropped it off." He placed an absent kiss on her shoulder. "You were napping. He said it was a pre-baby arrival present."

Her head tilted. "Is that a real thing?"

Booth shrugged. "Probably not, but it's a nice blanket."

Brennan tried to take a step forward to examine the present more closely, but Booth's arms tightened around her and he let out a little growly sound against her skin which indicated he didn't want her to go anywhere. With a small chuckle, she settled back against his chest and let him nibble along the side of her neck.

"That was very nice of him," she murmured, eyeing the adorable baby blanket in pink trim.

"Mm-mm." Distractedly, Booth added, "He's trying to take credit for this, you know."

"For what?"

"This. Us." Hands stroked in circles over her stomach and lips kissed a trail along her jaw. "Moving in together."

"What?" Brennan scoffed in amusement. "That's preposterous."

"Oh, believe me, I know." With a happy sigh, Booth took a deep breath of her vanilla scent. "I just let him have his delusions."

Brennan turned in the circle of his arms with a crooked smile. "You shouldn't encourage delusion."

"I don't _encourage_," Booth corrected, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. "I just let him talk. He talks _a_ _lot,_ Bones."

With a soft laugh, her arms went around his neck and her mouth met his.

**-x-**

Just the next morning, a round, bare bottom snuggled perfectly against his groin. He smiled sleepily against the back of her neck and instinctively pressed forward. His splayed hand stroked her stomach in a rhythmic circle and Booth wondered how to convince her to sleep naked all the time, even after their baby was born. Not just for the obvious reasons, but because he liked feeling her skin, so soft and cool and silky.

She wriggled her bottom against him again and Booth curled his fingers against her hip with a soft groan. For a moment, he wasn't sure how awake she was, but after a beat, Brennan squirmed again and he knew she wasn't sleeping at all. His bare chest pressed flush against her bare back and his hard-on pushed against the cotton of his boxers and right against the sweet curve of her ass.

"You playing with me?" he asked huskily, pressing a deep, open-mouthed kiss to one side of her neck.

With a smile, Brennan placed her hand over his, dragging his palm over her hip and down between her thighs. "Perhaps."

He inhaled sharply, cupping her gently. Brennan rocked against him, moaning softly. Shifting his free hand up, Booth brushed aside the fall of her hair and nuzzled at her skin. He peppered tiny kisses along the curve of her jaw, fingertips stroking her carefully just on the outside.

"You sure, baby?" he asked softly because he knew that with her due date approaching with what appeared to be lightning speed, sex had taken a hit. Over the last couple of weeks, she'd fallen into bed, exhausted and sore and he'd been more than happy to massage and cuddle her. But, it seemed this morning she was in the mood and he was more than happy to take care of that too.

"Touch me," was her husky reply.

He did and he took his time. Slowly, Booth dipped two fingers inside her, massaging carefully and coaxing warm wetness and soft moans out of her. At the same time, his teeth raked gently over the side of her neck followed by the tip of his tongue. She shivered and reached back to thread her fingers through his hair. Booth inhaled deeply, loving that clean, thunderstorms scent he had always associated with Temperance Brennan.

"How do you smell so good all the time?" he groaned.

"P-pheromones."

Booth chuckled lowly and sucked lightly on her neck, leaving just the faintest mark on her pale skin. Inside her, his fingers curled against flesh that was soft, wet, and highly sensitive. She panted out his name, liquid pleasure spreading through her with every kiss and every slick stroke.

"Booth …" Her breath hitched and she rubbed back against him. He tapped her clit and then circled it firmly, driving her crazy. "_Please_."

Recognizing that tone, Booth rolled away to quickly strip his boxers. She gasped in protest, but then he was right back, the tip of his cock sliding inside her. Hand stroking along her thigh, he shifted her just the slightest bit and entered her slowly.

"God, you're warm," he rasped into her ear, hand sliding over her stomach to hold her close. "You feel perfect, Bones."

"So do you," she breathed out, her fingers lacing with his.

Booth kissed her shoulder, stroked soft and easy, the penetration shallow but perfect. She made those sounds he could never get enough of and clenched tight little muscles around his throbbing cock. "Oh …fuck, _yes_." He shot into her, pressing his face against the side of her neck.

Catching his breath, he rubbed his lips against her damp skin and automatically smoothed a hand over her tummy. "Bones, baby …" She murmured an unintelligible response and he slid out of her. Brennan settled back and gazed up at him. Rising up slightly, Booth looked down at sleepy blue eyes. "Hi." He brushed back her hair tenderly and then splayed his hand on her abdomen once more. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You always ask me that, you know." With a lazy, satisfied smile, she placed her hand over his. "And the answer's always yes—ooh!" Brennan gasped suddenly when her daughter made her presence felt.

Under Booth's hand there was a strong kick. "Whoa." He moved his palm in a soothing circle. "Hi there, baby girl."

Another kick that made Brennan smile crookedly. "I think she likes your voice."

"You think?" His lips curved delightedly, hand continuing to stroke the swell of her belly. "God, I can't wait to meet her, Bones."

"The sentiment appears to be mutual." The flurry of activity in her stomach made Brennan wince slightly and rub a hand low on her belly. "Ohh, she's very active."

"She's saying good morning." Booth leaned down to scatter kisses all over her stomach and coo silliness at her belly.

Brennan laughed. "You're so silly."

He grinned up at her with sparkling eyes. Happiness shone out of that melted chocolate brown. Her fingertips brushed softly against the slight roughness of his cheek. There was something in her chest that could only be described as contentment.

Anthropologically speaking, happiness was a social construct, triggered by a sense of belonging and connection and ever changing in an ever changing society. But right then, with her daughter kicking and Booth smiling, happiness was simply her state of being.

"Bones?" With a curious smile, Booth reached up and smoothed a finger over the tiny line between her brows. "You look like you're thinking real hard," he teased gently. "You got that squinty look on. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Happiness," she replied honestly.

"Oh yeah?" His gaze turned serious, one hand on her stomach, the other skimming the line of her jaw. "W-what about it?"

Her gaze focused on his face. For a moment, she almost launched into her anthropological musings, but instead she framed his face in her hands and said simply, "I'm happy."

His smile spread foolishly. "Me too, Bones." Leaning forward, he captured her lips. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Another fic ends! I always enjoy knowing if there was a favorite chapter or what should have been different so don't be shy! :)  
><strong>


End file.
